Our Firsts
by AngelFace24
Summary: Ana and Christian go through the first year of their relationship and first year as parents to their son Teddy
1. You Ready For This ?

_Ana's P.O.V_

 _I'm on my computer looking at a chapter draft when I get an a text from my husband._

 ** _Hoping your day has been calm and brezzey today. I put some saltines and ginger ale for when the morning sickness hits. I love you._**

 _My husband worries so much but he has his reasons. It's not just me he has to worry about anymore._

 ** _It's been an easy day. Thank you for the crackers and ginger ale. It held me over through my last meeting. How did you know about my upset stomach ?_**

He's been so sweet to me these past three weeks. He doesn't want me to lift a finger, even though my body has fully recovered.

 _ **I've been doing research some research, like any future father would.**_

 _Has he been working his associates again?_

 ** _May I ask how?_**

 _Knowing he wouldn't want to know all about the groary and weird details about pregnancy._

 ** _I asked Hanna to find references of the best pregnancy books and ordered them immediately. Plus my mom gave me a few tips._**

 _I can believe he went through all that trouble._

 ** _You are full of surprises . It's sweet to see you in daddy mode._**

 ** _I aim to please my wife and baby_**

 ** _I should be done for the day in a hour or so. Dinner at 7 ?_**

 ** _Sounds perfect. See you at home._**

 _I finish my work and headed home for the night. Sawyer has been standing guard outside my office since the Jack Hyde situation. He drove me back to the apartment and we enter through the parking garage. We head up in the elevator and I tap my foot as the music plays. I give Sawyer the okay and he heads back down. I go over to the dining room and see Christian standing at the table holding a dozen white roses. I'm in awh at all he's done. He has a full meal prepared and it smells heavenly. I walk over to him and my hands are at my face with utter surprise._

"Christian, what is all of this?"

"I know you've forgiven me and I know we're okay. But I want to be a better husband than I was before and father."

"You have been an amazing husband and are going to be a great father."

 _I give him a kiss of reassurance._

"And thank you for buying the book."

"My pleasure. I just want to help out any way I can. It takes two to tango but you're the one who's going to be carrying him for nine months."

"This all smells so good."

" cooked most of it. There's chicken soup, steamed vegetables, baked chicken, and red velvet cake."

 _It all sounded so good until a wave nausea hit me._

"Ana, you okay?"

"Yeah I just..Oh God."

 _I cover my mouth and run to the kitchen. I hold my hair away from my face and empty out my vomit in the sink. My first wave of morning sickness has hit and I still had four more weeks of it if I'm lucky. I feel Christian rub my back and hold my stomach as I keep coughing it up._

"It's okay, I got you."

"I don't know where that came from. I don't know if I can go four more weeks of this. You don't have to see me like this."

 _He turns me around to face him._

"I told you, I'm all in. You're not gonna be alone with this, we're a team."

"Okay. Thank you for dinner and being an amazing husband."

"Your welcome."

 _He kisses my forehead and puts his hand on my flat stomach._

"Eight weeks down, Thirty-Two weeks to go."

 _I laugh at how cute he's being._

"You know a lot of morning sickness means it's a girl."

"Really now? Are you sure you can handle a girl?"

"With a mother like you, I think we're going to be fine. She'll just go to an all girls school and can't date until she's thirty."

"You're so hypocritical Christian."

"I'm joking."

"Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"You and me baby."


	2. Boy or Girl

Our first official holiday together. We all are spending Thanksgiving weekend at the Grey's estate. Christian and I have been quite excited for the family gathering. We decided to tell the family the sex of the baby on Thanksgiving. Today we're going to have my 16 week scan and finding out the sex of the baby. I'm hoping for a little boy, just like Christian with his copper hair and blue eyes. Christian keeps saying as long as it's happy and healthy, that's all that matters. But I know he really wants a boy.

 _( Dr Greene's Office)_

We're sitting in the waiting room. Christian hand is rubbing my belly as I doze on and off in my chair. The baby is taking a a lot of my energy lately.

"How are you feeling today ?"

"Just tired. This little one is taking a whole lot out of me."

"That's why you need to keep eating."

"Have you not seen me the past two months. My stomach is the size of a basketball."

"I just want you two to be perfectly healthy."

 _I lay my head on his shoulder and he wraps his arm around my waist._

"Well, How about after this you take your wife out to The Chessecake Factory because I'm craving steak and aussie fries."

"I love seeing her eat."

"Just wait till you see me tomorrow."

 _A nurse walks out into the waiting room holding a chart._

"Anastasia Grey."

 _I stand up and take Christian along with me. I sit on the exam table and lie back while Christian sits in the chair next to. My hormones run rampant and my inner goddess stirs up with it's weekly kinky fantasy. Christian and I have been more active in the bedroom and everywhere else. With my heightened hormones have made us more adventurous with my constant fantasy dreaming_

"You know I'm getting a few ideas running through my head."

"Another fantasy?"

" to the ER. to the ER please."

 _I place quick kisses on his lips._

"Ahhh. I'm enjoying this pregnancy."

 _I laugh at his male humor. He's been more relaxed since we found out about the baby. We were in our own little bubble when the doctor came it._

"How are we doing today?"

"Tired but good."

"And how's dad?"

"Very attentive."

"Only cause I love you."

"And that's exactly what she needs. Let's take a look at this baby."

 _I lift my shirt up and she puts the cold gel on my belly. She turns on the ultrasound machine and puts the wand on the base of my waist where my uterus lies. We hear the drumming of the heartbeat and my heart is full of butterflies. Our little blip was on the screen in 3-D and it has grown since our last scan. It looked like the size of a avacado with it's little features of arms and legs with a gold metallic tint coloring._

"Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes", _we both say._

"Alright. Well it looks like...you are having a boy."

"A boy. We're having a boy baby."

"That's our little Teddy Christian."

 _He leans to kiss me again and we continue to watch our baby's boy move in my belly. He starts kicking due to the coldness of the gel. Christian puts his hand on my lower belly and feels him kicking. He lowers down and kisses my bump._

"We can't wait to meet you Teddy."

"Would you like pictures or a video?"

"Both" _We both say._

 _I stroke his hair as he talks to the baby and we continue to look at the screen of Teddy moving._


	3. Grey Family Christmas

_Ana's P.O.V_

 _I wake up in the bed, feeling like cloud nine from the cushion feel of the bed. I still can't believe the beds at the Grey house were so comfortable. I feel Christian spooning me from behind, his shirtless chest to my covered back. His head tucked into my neck while his hand, intertwined with my fingers, laid across my growing belly. The other held my hand that I placed above my head so it wouldn't stuck in between me and fall asleep. I feel a kiss pecked at my ear and his hand starting to rub little circles stomach. I smiled at the feeling and turned my head around to face him and kiss him back._

"Merry Christmas Baby."

"Merry Christmas Ana. And you too."

 _Teddy says good morning with his usual somersault of kicks against our hands. We loved feeling him move, it made it more real that we made this little human that's growing inside of me._

"How are you feeling?"

"Good. Not as tired per usual and wide awake actually."

 _I look at the clock at the nightstand and saw it was six in the morning. My body was still on work mode and I'm waking up early in the morning._

"It's only 6am. I keep waking up before the alarms go off."

"Yeah, me too. The family won't be awake until 8."

"Well, what do you suppose we do for two hours ?"

"I may have a suggestion."

 _He climbs on top of me and trailed kisses from my lips down to my stomach. He pulls down my pyjama pants as I open the buttons on my shirt, revealing my growing breasts. He presses his lip on my bump and Teddy kicks in response._

"Shhhh, go back to sleep Teddy. Mommy and Daddy are having cuddle time."

"Is that what were going to call it to him?"

 _He shifts back up to me, now in between my legs._

"Yes."

[Two hours later]

 _We finally came out for air after our love making. We learned how to keep our voices down since the rooms are close together. We walked downstairs and see everyone just arriving in the dining room for breakfast. Everything looked delisious. There were pancakes, waffles, bacon, scrambled eggs, muffins, fresh fruit, and all kinds of juices. I took my plate and loaded it with pancakes and scrambled eggs that looked like a pound. I had a bowl of mixed fruit and orange juice. I glance and see Christian smiling at me. Seeing me eat so much made him happy and knew that me eating meant the baby was eating. He rubs my belly as I take another bite of my eggs._

 _After breakfast, we go into the the living room to open presents. The tree went almost to the ceiling, decorated with gold ornaments and tinsel. So many resents for all of us under the tree. Kate loved her new laptop from Mia. Grace adored the silver family collage frame Christian had given her with all the children's pictures in it, with a few spaces open for her grandchildren. Elliot love the new boxing gloves Carrick got for him. Mia jumped to her feet when she opened the Versace dress from me. Christian was elated by the Cartier watch Kate got him from Italy. There were so much more behind the tree and in our stockings, the entire floor was covered in wrapping paper._

 _We spend our afternoon playing in the snow and ended the day with Christmas dinner. Everyone had gone to bed, leaving Christian and I sitting by the fire on the couch. My back to his front, arms wrapped around me with are hands meeting at the top of our stomach._

"I have one more present for you."

"You've already given me so much already."

"This one is for you and Teddy."

 _He pulls out a small square box wrapped with red wrapping paper out from under the pillow we laid back on. I open it to see a open silver heart with an emerald birthstone in the middle._

"That's for Teddy. The space is for the rest of our kids we'll have after this one."

"Christian, it's beautiful."

 _I turn my head and kiss him, slowly but tender._

"Merry Christmas baby."

"Merry Christmas ."

 _We spend the rest of the night by the fire, falling asleep in each other's arms until it died out._


	4. Baby Moon

_Christian's P.O.V_

 _I decide to work from home today. Ana and I have been on different schedules and only see each other at night. I want to spend more time with her before the baby comes. We love Teddy but I can admit that this wasn't a planned pregnancy. I didn't have the greatest reaction either and I'm ashamed of myself for it. Since then, I promised that I would be their for my wife and my baby._ _I'm sitting in my office, working on my computer, when I hear the door open. I look up to see my wife in the middle of the doorway._

"Well this is a surprise. I didn't even notice the time."

"I got done early and decided I needed to see my husband."

 _She had changed out of her work clothes and into a navy blue tank top and yoga pants. Her stomach was popping through her shirt. Teddy was getting bigger in every check up. She comes over to me and sits on my lap._

"Do you still think I'm sexy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Christian, my stomach is a basketball and it's getting bigger every day. I'm tired and hormonal and I know it's been driving you crazy lately."

"Ana, you're having a baby. All these symptoms are normal. And you growing a little human in there, you're going to get more bigger as the baby grows."

"You didn't answer the question."

 _My beautiful wife still can't see the beauty that's in her. Her insecurities have always gotten the best of her but they've gotten worst with her pregnant. She has doubts about her weight, her figure, and her face. She's more than just sexy to me, she's so beautiful. She's even more beautiful carrying my child._

"Ana, come here."

 _I raise my hand and lead her to sit on my lap._

"You are always sexy. When you make breakfast in the morning wearing my shirt. Walking around in your bra and underwear around the bedroom. How you'd always bite your pencil. Why can't you see that yourself?"

"I don't know. Part of me just can't believe that-"

"I love you because I do. I love you Anastasia Steele and I'm going to love you until my very last day."

"Don't you mean Anastasia Grey?"

 _I laugh at her remark. She finally took my last name after the Jack Hyde situation. I told her she didn't have to because of me but she said she wanted to and that she was proud to be my wife. I see a small smile on her face and touch her cheek._

"There's that sweet smile. Now how about I run you a bath, relax, and I'll be waiting outside to give you a foot massage when your done."

"Okay. Do you want to join me?"

"Tempting but you and Teddy should have some time."

"He's has four more months in here, we have plenty of time."

"You've become quite the minx . We'll have time for that later."

 _She kisses me before going to our bedroom. I decide that tonight we would be just a married couple. I go to the room and light some lavender scented candles while she's in the shower. I head to the kitchen and start cooking. I've paid attention to her cravings more often and wanted to make her feel love, the love I had for her. I made her mac n' chesse, french fries,slices of Honey Baked Ham. I took out a pint of Ben and Jerry's vanilla ice cream. I thought it was weird that she would eat this stuff together but if the baby's happy then she's happy. I pour some iced tea in a glass and put it all on a tray. I carry it to the room and push the door open with my foot. I walk in and see Ana on the bed dressed in her pink silk satin pyjamas, a loose blouse with matching pants. I set it down on the nightstand and sit next to her on my side of the bed._

"What did you do?"

"Tonight we're not working or reading. We're just a married couple who are spending time together."

"Christian, you made us a baby moon."

"I guess you can call it that. I got some some movies for us to watch. The Notebook, A Walk to Remember, and Mr. and Mrs. Smith."

"Interesting selection."

"Well, this is just for background. Since we have four months until Baby Grey gets here, we need to enjoy every minute of it."

"Okay. Well how about you go take a shower cause you smell like vegetable oil."

 _I notice the smell and laugh a little. I kiss her on her forehead and head into the shower. I walk out of bathroom and put on my navy blue sweatpants and stay shirtless for the night. We eat dinner and watch The Notebook. We fed each other food while the movie played._

"How do you feel about lamaze?"

"I think I'm surprised by you knowing what it was."

"I think we should start going to classes so we're both comfortable with the whole childbirth thing."

"Really."

"You sound shocked."

"No, it's just shocking to see Christian Grey interested in lamaze."

 _We laugh a little and continued to eat, sharing the pint of vanilla ice cream. Then we put on Mr and Mrs. Smith and things switched around. A half hour into the movie, Ana is kissing my neck and sat on my lap._

"Ana, what are you doing?"

"I have a this intense craving. For you."

 _I submit to my wife. I pull a pillow from behind me and set it on her side. I wrap my arms around her and roll us over so she is on her side. I go about my movements slowly and make love to her with such passion and tenderness. We just focus on each other and just took in the moment. We spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, mine's wrapped around her body._

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For reminding me that I'm enough."

"You're more than that. You're everything that I ever wanted."

"I love you Christian."

"I love you too."


	5. Happy Valentine's Day

_Ana's P.O.V_

 _It's Saturday and it's not only my day off, It's Valentines day. I can't imagine what Christian has planned today for us. He's practically restricted me to bed rest at home. Being six months pregnant hasn't made my daily activities difficult but I know my stomach is going to slow me down eventually. I feel the hug of my maternity pillow and open my eyes to see red._

 _I see the rose petals scattered on the bed and sit up to see that they're all over our room. I see a note on his pillow with my name on it._

 ** _The first of many gifts for our first Valentines Day._**

 _How did he do this when I was sleeping? He's such a romantic._

 _"Arrh."_

 _I heard his voice from outside the door. I get up from the bed and put on my robe. I walk outside and hear the sounds of hammering coming from one of the rooms. I tip-toe to the door and open the door quickly and was shocked by what I saw. My husband was surronded by wooden pieces on the floor. The walls were painted blush green with little animals painted on it. There were boxes for things like a changing table and a airplane mobile to hang over the crib._

"This was suppose to be a surprise."

"Christian, did you do all of this?"

 _I walk over to him and sit down next to him on my knees._

"This was my Valentine's Day gift to you. I've been working on it with Elliot since New Years. I had the whole day planned for you and this was suppose to be the last gift. You weren't suppose to see it until tonight."

"Christian, I love this. Is this why you've been up so late? Working from home." _I wrap my arms around his neck._

"I wanted to get this done during your naps but this crib is so complicated. I got a round one so he wouldn't feel like he was in a jail cell. I wanted to do something with my own two hands for him. I just wanted to give you a memorable first valentine's day for us. Not just sex and kinky fuckery."

"Teddy is going to love this. He is going to love you and he already does."

 _I take his hand for him to feel Teddy's kicking. He smiles at the little movements and I put my hand on top of his. This little moment is the most intimate one we've had with each other._

"So what did you have planned for today?"

"Well we were going to have breakfast that is waiting outside, then take you out to spend the day out on The Grace. We would have lunch and dinner, do some sailing. Then we'd come home and I'd cover your eyes and walk you into here."

"Really, you're taking me out for fresh air?"

"Don't sound so surprised. You know I have a immense way of caring."

"I know you do. I'm sorry for ruining your surprise."

"It's okay, I'm not upset. You being happy is all I want."

"I am happy. How about we eat breakfast, spend the day building all this together, and spend the night on The Grace. Because I personally need to thank you for all you've done for me."

"That sounds like a plan. You deserve to be treated like a queen Anastasia."

"You already treat me like royalty Christian."

 _We kiss for a while and spend the morning eating breakfast in the nursery while we build Teddy's crib._


	6. What Did You Do To Me?

_Ana is eight months pregnant and has taken maternity leave. She enjoyed working but she knew as her due date got closer, the baby would be taking a lot more out of her than she realized. So for the first time in a while, Ana let Christian pamper her without her arguing against it. He would massage her feet and make her hot fudge sundaes at night. He adored taking care of her. He would have sweet moments with the baby where he would talk to him and feel his kicking._

 _One of the things they enjoyed doing was their Sundays. After spending the morning at church and having brunch with the family, they would change into their sweatpants and shirts and sit on the couch watching Tv. Ana wore her yoga pants and sports bra as she wanted to feel more relaxed due to her expanding belly taking over her wardrobe. Christian wrapped his arms around Ana as she laid her back against his front. Their hands were placed over her belly and Christian feels a spot pressing against her stomach. He looks down and sees something poking out._

"Ana."

"What is it?"

"Teddy?"

"What?"

"Look."

 _She moves her eyes down to where his hand was and saw a little foot pressing through her stomach. They can see the tiny dots that were it's toes and the bottom of it's heel. Ana grazes her finger and feels a little tingly movement from him._

"Oh my god. It's so little."

"He's having fun in there."

"If he gets any taller, my stomach is gonna tear open from the seams."

 _He laughs at her little joke and wraps his hands on her belly._

"Have I told you how much I love our Sundays?"

"I love them too."

 _They lay there and Christian reaches behind him to grab a book. He places it front of Ana and he dips his head to the side of her neck as he starts reading._

"Week 32. Baby is weighing almost four pounds and is the size of jicama."

"What's a jicama?"

"I don't know. It sounds like a fruit."

"His finger and toe nails have grown and his hair is coming in."

"He's gonna have your copper hair you know."

"Only if he gets your smile."

"We'll just have to wait and see."

"We should watch the birthing video mom gave us so we could be prepared."

"Christian, No."

"Why?"

"If you ever want to have sex again, you will not watch it. Besides, I don't want you looking at another woman's vagina."

"Someone's become quite jealous."

"I'm serious and don't say I'm hormonal."

"Ana, we need to know what to expect when the baby comes."

"Fine but I warned you."

 _He puts the book down and steps up to walk to the TV. He gets the DVD from the shelf and puts it in the player. He comes back to the couch and sits back behind Ana._

 **The miracle of childbirth is a eternal phenomenon by man. It will be an amazing experience for both parents and baby.**

"Let's see how long either one of us lasts."

"You're on Mrs. Grey."

 _They make it through the fist stage of labor scene. By the time the actual labor begins, their faces turn from curiousity to apauled. Christian's face looked shocked at what was happening and put his hand over his mouth. Anna held the pillow close to her and shut her eyes whenever the woman would scream._

"Where's the remote? I'm turning this off."

 _Christian passes the remote to Anna and she shuts it off._

"I am so sorry."

"Christian, what the hell did you do to me?"

"I had no idea that this would be on there."

"If this kid is more than nine pounds, we are never having sex again."

"You don't mean that do you?"

"If my vagina survives, then we'll negociate."

 _She turns to face him and he starts laughing._

"Are you seriously laughing right now?"

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to ease the tension." _He pulls her towards his side and holds her. She puts her head on his shoulder._

"Are you still gonna want me after I have the baby?"

"Of course I will."

"Even after seeing that?"

"Even if you have half a dozen babies, I will never stop wanting you."

"Let's get this one out first before we start thinking about the next one okay."

"Fine but right now, I want to show my wife some love." _He moves over and lifts her into your arms. She laughs as she puts her arms around her._

"You're gonna break your back carrying me."

"Then I'll have to top from the bottom then."

 _She laughs as he makes his way to their bedroom._


	7. It's Time

"How are we doing today?" _Dr. Grenne says as she walks into the room._

"We're ready for this little man to come out." _Ana says as she's lying back on the exam room table and rubbing her belly while Christian holds her hand._

"Let's take a look at him shall we. How are mommy and daddy doing?" _She says as she preps the ultrasound machine._

"He has been waiting on me hand and foot. Not letting me lift a finger."

"I'm making sure she stays on bed-rest until this baby comes."

"Good. Now everything looks good here. The baby is completely turned and it's ten percent efaced."

"Really? What does that mean?" _Christian asks._

"It means the cervix is getting ready for the birth."

"So she's gonna go into labor soon."

"Typically with first time pregnancies babies can take their time and come late but their are instances where they can arrive earlier."

"So what should we do?" _Ana asks._

"All you can do is wait it out. The baby is the one who decides. If the baby doesn't come by the end of the week, I suggest you try methods to induce. Castor oil, yoga, sex, spicy foods."

"Okay. We'll definetley do that."

"Alright. I'll let you get dressed." _says as she walks out of the room._

"I'm gonna start working from the home office."

"Christian, you have meetings, and confernece calls, and a business trip coming up."

"Ana, you and the baby come first. I want to be there when you the baby comes."

"You're already here."

"I don't want to be in another country when you're in the hospital. Let me be the dotting husband and expectant father."

"Okay. But if we need to induce, can we let sex be the last option? Teddy is making me feel like a whale."

"Okay. Even though you're beautiful pregnant, we'll take it easy."

"Thank you." _She lays her head on his shoulder and he kisses her forehead._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 ** _One week and five days later_**

 _Christian is talking to Ross via Skype finalizing the schedule they set up while he stays at home with Ana and the baby._

"So you and Kiasser have the presentation for the Tinakia brunch?"

"We both have copies of the outline and slide show."

"And you have the conference reservation set up-"

"The hotel reservation for the conference in Boston is confirmed for next month. Everything is taken care of. Just focus on Ana and the baby."

"Sorry, I'm just nervous and have been up non-stop waiting on the baby."

"You guys will be fine. Now go before she drags you out of your office."

 _Just as she says that, Ana opens the sliding door of the office. She's in her blue sweatpants and white tank top that was sterched by her belly._

"Too late. I'll talk to you on Monday." _Christian ends the video chat and shuts down his computer._ "Now what are you doing out of bed?"

"I need you to fuck me." _She says walking to the front of the desk._

"Now?"

"I've drunk castor oil, eaten every kind of hot pepper, and bounced on that yoga ball all day yesterday. Just shoot it in there and I'll go into labor in a couple of hours please."

"Okay. Let me just shower and I'll be in there in a few minutes."

"Christian, I'm not in the mood for vanilla right now. Just get yourself hard and take me from the side." _She says pulling him up by his hand. Christian follows his wife to their bedroom in amusement. Her activeness and inititave to get the baby out has her determined. He didn't mind being used by his wife and being the submissive to her._

 _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 ** _Five Hours Later ( 12:17 AM)_**

"Christian wake up." _She says as she shakes her husband awake._

"Ana. Just give me ten more minutes. My dick is still cooling off." _He says as he sits up in bed with an ice compress on his crotch._

"No. We need to go."

"Go where?"

"The hospital, my water broke."

"WHAT? Are you sure?" _He says jolting out of bed._

"Yes. Now Taylor is waiting for us downstairs and my bag is already packed. Just put some clothes on and we can go to the hospital."

"When did your water break?"

"A half hour ago. I was timing them to make sure it wasn't a false alarm again."

"You should've woke me up."

"I didn't want you to panic. We're fine. The baby is taking his time and we'll make it to the hospital." _She holds his face in her hands and he smiles knowing that in just mere hours they were going to become a family of three soon._ "Why are you smiling so big?"

"We're about to have a baby."

"Let's go meet Baby Grey shall we." _Ana says to him as he pulls her in for a kiss._


	8. New Routine

**_Four Weeks Later_**

 _Ana's P.O.V_

 _I hear the sound of a faint little cry that makes me open my eyes. The light of the clouds coming from the window blinds my eyes. I have no idea how I was able to sleep. I look over to the baby monitor and my eyes were not surprised to see Christian in the nursing holding Teddy as he rocked back and forth in the chair. This man never ceases to amaze me. I get out of bed and put my robe on as I walkout. I go to Teddy's nursery and pear the door open in hear him softly shushing to him, like a little lullabuy. He's dressed in his white dress shirt and standard grey dress pants._

"Good Morning you two."

"When did you wake up?"

"Not too long ago. You have to be at the office in two hours." _She says as she walks in with her arms crossed._

"I heard him crying and my first instinct was to run to him and hold him. We've been having our own little conversation for the pass two hours. I can imagine leaving him."

"Christian, you're going to gone from nine to five. You'll be home for dinner."

"It's eight to five. I'm gonna be gone for so long."

"Christian, you know you're only a forty-five minute drive away. We'll face-time you at lunch and when you get home, you'll get to feed him and change him and put him to bed. We'll be fine. Go back to work and do what you love to do."

 _I know how much he doesn't want to leave but he knows he has to go to work. He stands up and puts Ted in my arms. He kisses his little forehead and he starts to wiggle as his eyes are closed._

"I guess he's going to miss you too."

"I'll be back at five in time for dinner." _He says as he kisses my lips and runs his hand on my cheek._

"We'll be fine. Go to work cause Mama wants to go Ibiza for her birthday."

"Look who's basking in the wealth."

"After all the work that came with having this little guy, I deserve it."

"And that you do. I'll see you tonight."

"We'll be waiting." _He kisses me again and he exits the room to go to the office. I walk over to the chair and sit down. Teddy is such a sleepy baby when he's with Christian. He loves to wake him up and play with him. I love to sooth him. He opens his little eyes and he reaches for my breast._

"Already hungry aren't you big guy?" _I open the tie of my robe and take out my breast. I move it towards him and he latches on. I love having these moments. Being a mother has changed me for the better and Christian as well. We thought we knew love from loving each other but seeing Teddy in our arms, to touch him, tp watch him grow. No money and power can buy you that kind of happiness._ "Looks like it's you and me today Teddy."


	9. The Mistress

**_One Month Later_**

 _Christian's P.O.V_

I'm working at my desk trying to read through this proposal from this company we're negociating in taking stock. I hear the door open and I see Ana walk in. She's wearing a see through two-piece black lingerie with a matching silk robe and black heels. Her hair was curled in waves and she velvet red lipstick on.

"You next appointment is here Mr. Grey."

Shit! What time is it? I look over to see the time is almost eleven o'clock. We were suppose to have the night to ourselves as she got clearance by Dr. Greene to have sex again. I completely lost track of time.

"Ana, I'm so sorry. I lost track of time and didn't check my watch." I say as I set the contract down and she walks up to my desk with her arms crossed.

"Come to bed."

"Ana I-" I try to wrap my arms around her but she stops me by her hand and pushed me by my chest.

"You are not to call me wife or Ana. I'm am your mistress. Go to my chambers and strip of your clothing."

I've never seen Ana like this. This is something I see her do when I ask her to do so in bed. This alter ego of hers created by desire that I revealed to her is sensational and incrediblely sexy. She has turned into a dominant.

"Yes mistress."

I walk out of the room and she follows behind me. We make way into our bedroom and the lights are dimmed down. She locks the door behind us and I go to sit at the foot of the bed. I take of my shirt and pants quickly, along with my shoes. I sit there bare and naked as she walks to me. Swaying her hips as she walks seductively to me. She sets her leg on my thigh and I take the shoes off of both her feet.

"Move to the head of the bed."

"Yes mistress."

I move to the head of the bed and lay up against the pillows. She takes off her robe and climbs onto the bed, straddling my lap and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Kiss my breasts."

"Yes mistress."

I lay my palm on her breast and massage it. I untie the bow that ties it in the middle, revealing her bare breasts. I take her right breast by my hand and take her nipple in my mouth. I suckle on her mound and massage it as she moans. She grips my head close to her chest and starts humping my groin. I move to the other breast and do the same. I start to feel hard as her panties grind against my erect appendage.

"Mistress, may I please take you." She pulls away from me and lifts herself off of me. She takes off her panties and her core is leaking. She lays down on the bed and bends her knees and prop her feet up.

"Taste me."

God, this minx of mine has me aching to have her. I sit up and get in between her legs. I lower my mouth and lick her lips, causing her waist to jump as I make contact.

"AAhh, GOD. Yes husband!" I look up to see her moaning as she gripped the pillow, watching me eat her out. I licked her juices and ravish her insides with my tongue. She thrusts her hips as I keep my momentum while toying with her clit. She clenches her walls as she cums in my mouth, screaming in pure pleasure. Her legs fall onto the bed and she pants in her breath. I come up to her and kiss her.

"Have you harden for me?" she asks. I take my hardened length and tease her walls by rubbing it on her walls, making her bite her lip.

"Yes mistress."

"Insert yourself inside me." I put my hand on her hip and thrust my pelvis against her plunging my member into her.

"Does that feel to par mistress?"

"Yesss. Now thrust in my body."

I follow her commands. She lets me pleasure her body with mine as she lies back and thrusts her hips upward, creating a rthym between us.

"Don't stop. Ohh, fuck me baby...SO good."She grabs hold of the pillows and moans in content as I grab hold of her breasts while I continue my strokes. What felt like hours of love making turned out to be only thirty-five minutes. Not surprised by our speed, seven weeks without touching each other made our sex drives at maximum overload.

"Release yourself inside me."

I take her hands and put it on her shoulders so she can grip me when she cums. We growl and moan as her orgasm takes over her body. She grips my shoulders as she releases her juices. I feel my seed spill out of me and into her heat. Thank god she's back on the depot shot. I pull out of her slowing as my dick is now limp. I fall back onto the bed and Ana lays down on my chest. I wrap my arms around her and pull the blankets to cover us. That was immensely hot. We only explored role playing on Halloween as the businessman and the assistant while she was pregnant. We definetly need to explore it again.

"That..was.." I say as to catch my breath.

"You don't need to talk. I feel the same." She says as she kisses my chest.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too. Seven weeks is too long."

"It felt like six months."

"Promise me we won't be those couples who only have sex on anniversary and holidays."

"We'll never be one of those couples. We'll still have sex whenever one of us feels the need."

"No matter how much work or however many kids we have?"

"No matter how much or how many, I will always put you first."

She leans up and kisses me. We lay there and bask in the glow of our love making for what seems like the whole night but in actuality, we simply dozed of for an hour. I hear a sound coming from the baby monitor and Teddy's cries erupt the room. We laugh as our moment had been interupted.

"He needs a bottle." She says as she's about to get out of bed but I hold her close.

"I got him this time." I say to her. She rolled over and cuddled with the pillows as I get out of bed. I get out of bed, I thrown on a pair of sweatpants on the chair and a whitebeater. I walk towards the door and turn back to look at her.

"I love you "

"I love you too "


	10. Happy Anniversary

_**July 2012**_

Ana's P.O.V

"ANA!" He groaned.

"Just breathe baby." I say as I ride his cock. He holds my hips as I rock my body in a rotation. My cum is leaking down my legs and I grip on the pecks of his chest. God, he's so hard. I look down at him and he's biting his lip and whimpering beneath me.

"Do you feel like cumming?" He nods to me in heat."It's okay, you did good this time." I squezze my walls around him as I grind my hips against his pelvis. He grips the flesh below my ass and groans my name as he comes inside me. I love seeing him come undone in front of me. We've been having bed trouble the last few weeks. Me going back to work and him building a new office in New York, plus having a two month old baby, has got us both stressed. He isn't able to last as long or I can't get to an orgasm naturally.

I pull myself off of him and pull the fluid filled condom off his length. I tie a knot and toss it in the trash can by the bed. I bend down and kiss his lips and his cheeks. He's panting his breath and holds me in his arms, running his hand down my thigh. I move so he can sit up in bed. I lie my back down and open my legs wide enough to straddle above him. He puts his three fingers in his mouth and he glides the down my thigh. He inserts them inside me and starts fingering me. I relax my body and sway me hips against his hand.

"I'm sorry." He whispers to me.

"It's okay baby. It takes time after a baby to get back into motion. There is nothing wrong with you, it's normal."

"I just feel like I'm defected some how."

"Trust me, your dick is not defected." I say to him, causing a chuckle to come out of him.

"I miss cumming inside you." He says in my ear.

"You know I'm not starting the pill for another month. It's either condoms or pulling out."

"I'd knock you up with a dozen more babies if I get to make love to you every night."

"I thought..you only fucked." I moan as I clench my walls around his fingers inside me.

"I did until I met you. I love doing both." He kisses my cheek as my orgasm hits me like a train. I'm panting and griping his forearms as my body shakes. He wraps his arms around me and shushes me with comfort. I arch my back and squirt all over his hand. He keeps his fingers in as I release myself. I flop back against him and my body jolts as he rubs my juices over my mound.

"I see the kinky fuckery has been lost yet." I giggle.

"It never left."

"I can't wait for Aspen." I say.

"You sure we can't take Teddy with us?"

"Christian, the whole point of an anniversary is to be with each other. We haven't been away together since Teddy was born. It's only for the weekend and we'll back on Sunday."

"I'll just miss him that's all."

"I know. I'll miss him too but we promised we wouldn't be those couples consumed by their children. Even though we have the most beautiful baby boy."

"You're right. I still can't believe it's been a year. I never thought that the girl who fell into my office would end up marrying me and giving me a son."

"I guess we were both lucky then." He kisses my cheek and moves down to my suckles at the base and I turn my head to keep him in. His hands move up my belly and over my ceaseran scar from Teddy's birth. My body is almost back ti how it was before Teddy but Christian doesn't care about how my body looks. He still sees me as beautiful. I start to feel warm between my legs again and starting playing with his balls in my hand. He loves when I turn him on with my hands. We start to get a rhthym going when we hear a little cry through the baby monitor. We stop our motions and laugh at the pause of our trist.

"That sounds like a two person job." I say to him as he kisses my shoulder.

"Little guy is missing us already." He says.

We get out of bed and into our pajamas to go check on Teddy.

 _ **The Next Day**_

"Be a good boy for Grandma and Grandpa okay. I know you like surprises poops but that's reserved for me and mommy. But if you want to prank your Uncle Elliot or Aunt Mia then have at it." Christian says to Teddy as he holds him in his arms as we stand at the front door of his parents house. He's so adorable with Teddy, I can only imagine what he'd be like if and when we have a daughter.

"Christian, your arms are going to fall asleep if you keep holding him." Grace says to him. He puts Teddy in Grace's arms and kisses his forehead.

"You'll call us if anything happens."

"We have you on speed dial and we have the house number. You kids go on and have a good weekend." Carrick tells us.

We take each other's hands and walking out the door, looking back at our baby dozing off to sleep

 _ **Aspen**_

We walk into the house and it's the same as I remember it. We haven't been down here since Christmas. We had announced to the family that Teddy was going to be a boy. I can't wait to have his first Christmas here.

"Gosh, I forgot how quiet it was out here."

"Me too. Just the sounds of the two of us. Doing whatever we see fit." He says as he wraps his arms around me. The light of the sunset and the calm scenery in the house makes me want to tackle him to the ground right here and now. But I want to savor the alone time we have together.

"How about you start us a fire while I go change?" I say to him with my head turned.

"Do you have something planned for me ?"

"You'll see." I walking away carrying our bags up the stairs. I walk into the bedroom and drop the bags onto the bed. I unzip the green pencil dress and step out of my high heels. I take my undergarments off and strip down until I'm bare naked. He loves seeing my body with restraints on them, unless it's by him. I take out some baby oil from my bag and take my hair out of it's ponytail. I fix my hair and have it down enough to cover my breasts. I squirt some out of the bottle and rub some over my body to give it a shiny glow in the light. I open the door and walk back down the stairs. Christian is kneeling at the fireplace getting the fire to stay calm.

" Mr. Grey." I say in a seductive tone that catches his ears.

He turns around and his jaw drops. He stands up and he starts to breath heavy as I walk towards him. "You look...Wow."

"That was what I was going for. Take off your clothes and lie down."

He follows my commands, stripping down to his birthday suit. He lies down on the makeshift bed of pillows and blankets and I get on top of him. He sits up as I pull his arms to wrap around me.

"Tonight, it's just us. No one else."

"Okay. Do you want me to.."

"No condoms. I want to feel all of you." I say running my hands down his chest.

"What about the risk?"

"Our whole life together has been around risks. If one of them is having your babies than I'll take it."

He smiles and kisses me hard on my mouth as we fall back to the floor together.

 ** _Three Hours Later_**

We're both panting out breathes as we lie down from our lovemaking. God, that was amazing. We haven't gone that long since the first night of our honeymoon. I cuddle with Christian and lay my head down on his chest with my leg hiked up across his lap. He rubs my thigh as we lay our heads nose to nose.

"God you're leaking." He says to me.

"I think we might have made another baby after that."

"It's a great time to start on them."

"Be careful what you wish for." I say looking into his eyes.

"I mean it. We haven't talked about when but we have now for it."

"I want these first couple of years to be about Teddy. Maybe when he's two or three, we can start trying for number two. Is that okay?"

"Deal." He kisses my forehead making me smile. I look at the windows and realize how dark it's gotten.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Quarter after twelve." He says looking at his watch.

"Happy Anniversary."

"And to you too ." He kisses me and I roll myself on top of him, straddling him under the blankets. We get heated again and go for round two of our anniversary weekend.

 **Sorry this one is so short. My computer has been malfunctioning the last month. Will update weekly from now on. Going to see Freed tomorrow!**


	11. Welcome Home

**August 2012**

Christian's P.O.V

Today's been such a stressful day. The development of the Grey House in New York is a nightmare all while I work on this Wilder deal to get a jump in the tech market. All I want to do is see my wife and son right about now. We pull to the house and get out of the car. The sun is setting so I know I already missed dinner with Ana. We'll be traveling ships as she's due to return to work tomorrow. I walk through the door and hear the sounds of little gurgles coming from the kitchen. I walk in to see Gail feeding Teddy a bottle while Taylor's daughter Sophie is doing her homework at the island kitchen.

"Good evening ."

"Hello ."

"Evening you two. How's my baby boy?" I say kissing his forehead.

"He's been well behaved."

"Where's Ana?"

"She's upstairs taking a nap. She told us to tell you she'd be making dinner tonight."

"Really?" I'm surprised she would be up for it. Reading manuscripts and taking care of Teddy wears her out in one afternoon. "I'm going to go check on her."

"We'll be on the patio if you need anything."

"Thank you Gail."

I go up the stairs and knock on the door. "Ana, Are you awake?"

"It's open." I open the door and Ana is sitting at the foot of the bed in one of my white dress shirts. Her hair is down and she's biting her lip as her legs are crossed. God, even my dick is twitching by the sight of her."Welcome home."

"What are you doing Mrs. Grey?"

"You had a stressful day so I wanted to release that pent up anger."

"You have work in the morning." I say walking up to her. She lies her back down and her elbows are on the bed.

"I'm very aware. I also know that both of us leaving means no time for morning sex. So you can have me in the garage or I can top you off in bed.

"Can I see more?" She opens her legs in front of me and she's dripping through her black thong. Fuck, I want her walls to clench around me."You're leaking ."

"You want it? Come get it." She says wrapping her legs around my waist.

"Come here." I lift her off the bed and hold her against my crotch. I plant my mouth on hers and she starts rubbing herself against me.

"I want to fuck you. Hard." God, I'm rock hard now and want to put my cock deep in her.

"Garage."

 **The Garage**

We walk into the Garage and I lock the door from the inside with a chain lock on the door. I get in the passenger seat of my car and Ana gets on my lap. I shut the door push the seat back a little and for Ana to get a little tilted thrust. She unbuttons the shirt and she's wearing a black lacey push up bra. Her breasts are so plump from her breastfeeding Teddy. She gets so turned on when I take one in my mouth. She takes it off and holds them in her hands.

"You want some daddy?"

She moves her up to me and I take her right breast in my hand. I lick her nipple and taste the dry breast milk around her aereloa. I take more in my mouth and starts to suck on her.

"That's it baby." She moans."You like that?"

I moan in response and she starts moving her hips above me. God, her dry humping me turns me on so bad. She pulls away from me and takes off her panties. She unbuckles my belt and pulls my cock out. She pulls the seat forward and lies back against the dashboard. She starts pumping me with her hand and I grip her hips.

"Are you ready?" She says.

"Yes."

She grabs my dick and inserts it inside her. She puts my hands on her hips and I start pumping inside of her. Fuck, watching my dick go in and out of her turns me on so bad.

"That's it baby. Keep pushing..Uhhh." God, she's talking dirty to me. Fuck I'm gonna cum fast. she's clenching around me and moaning so loud. I move my hand over her stomach and my head goes back to Ana when she was pregnant. When we come back from our lunch dates, we end up doing a quick fuck in the front seat. Her carrying my baby made me so aroused. I want to feel that again but all in due time for us.

"AAHHH FUCK!"

I snap back and look down to see my hands clutching around her breasts and she's leaking breast milk. She's cumming all over my cock and it's spurting out of her and onto my lap. My hand was pressing her pelvis, causing aroused pressure inside her. She's clenching around me and milks my cock as if she was using her hands.

"ANA, JESUS."

"Cum for me Christian. Put your seed inside me."

 _Fuck!_ She knows my dick like the back of her hand. I cum out of response to my thrusts and fall back on the chair. I feel her move on me and she lays down on my chest. My eyes are dazed from the euphoria and just stare at the car ceiling.

"How do you feel now?" She says kissing me neck.

"So good. Reminds me of our lunch dates in the parking deck."

"Did you go to the gym today?"

"You can tell?"

"I just noticed your cock being a little..tense after you work out. Stretches me just right."

"I feel so used." I joke around as she plays with my chest hair as she laughs.

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah."

"What if I didn't go back to work?"

I snap back to into focus when I hear her say that. She's been looking forward to going back to work."What if I worked from home or take a lower level position."

"You love your job?"

"I do but I love Teddy more. I thought three months of maternity leave was enough but I was so naive to think I could leave him."

I had no idea she felt this way. She loves being the super hero wife, mother, and publisher. She always hid her emotions so crafty it takes some work to really know what's happening with her.

"Ana, that's being parent. We go to work and come home to him every day. We aren't abandoning him."

"I just don't want to miss everything."

"We won't. We're gonna be there." I wrap my arms around her and kiss her forehead."How about I stay home tomorrow? I'll take care of Teddy and work from home?"

"Can you do that?"

"It's my company. If anything monumental happens, I'll facetime you the next second. Teddy gets to see his parents conquer the world and do good."

"Thank you." She kisses me and we lie in the seat for a while just cuddling each other.


	12. Back To Work

**The Next Day**

Ana's P.O.V

The alarm goes off and I shuffle my arm to turn it off. It's six in the morning and I have to be at work at nine. I'm used to the early wake up cals as Teddy's sleep schedule is scattered everywhere. Today is my first day back at work since I had Teddy. Three months with my little man went by too fast for me. I thought it was enough time for me to be away but I was naive to think I could leave my baby boy. I love my job and enjoy what I do. I don't want to be just the wife and mother. I wanted to have a career in publishing for so long. This is part of being a parent, the mama bird leaving the nest for the birds to learn how to fly and be full birds. I turn around to see Christian waking up and I lean over to kiss him.

"Morning wife."

"Morning husband."

"First day back at SIP."

"Mmm, I know. You awake enough for back to work sex?"

"It feels like hump kind of morning but I think we should keep tradition." He groans to me. We had sex whenever one of us goes back to work after a long break knowing that we would be apart for most of the day. When I went back to work after the Hyde incident, when he went back to to work after Teddy was born. It was one of our things.

"Alright come here." He moves on top of me and gets in between my legs. We kiss each other as we grind our clothed pelvises against each other. With work and Teddy, we only manage to get time in for sex late at night or early in the morning. I feel him start to get hard and my lower region is begging for him to probe her.

"Condom" I mummer in between our kissing.

"Why?" He asks in confusion.

"I want to break it." He looks at me with his devious smile and reaches his hand at the night stand. He grabs a condom and rips it open. He shuffles his sweatpants down to his knees and rolls int onto him. I widened my legs as he lowers himself onto me. He slowly thrust into my by the inch until he almost in, he takes his lower sack and inserts it with his cock.

"Fuck" I whisper into his neck as I grip his shoulders. The added pressure on our groins made the sex more intense.

"Let me love you baby." God he's body is furious when he's deprived of sex and it's only been 12 hours. I lie back as he grinds against my body. We're both groaning as our hips meet each other. We aren't going to last very long so I grab his ass cheeks to slow him down. He's groaning in my neck as he continues his rhtyhm.

"Cum for me Christian. Cum inside me." I whisper in his ear. I take one of his hands from my hips and put it on my stomach.

"Anastasia...OH GOD" He jerks inside me causing me to cum with him. Our bodies shake as our orgasms hit and we hold each other as we come down from our high. I pull down the strap of my nightgown and uncover my breast. He takes it in his mouth and he feeds on my breast milk as I hold him. He adores my breasts and loved when he ravished them.

"You were so good baby." I moan. He stops his suckling and lays his head on my chest.

"Now that's how you start the day." He says making us both chuckle. He pulls out of me slowly and flops onto his back next to me. I look down at his penis and he pulls off the broken condom, throwing it in the trash. It was our small pleasure game of trying to break condoms but only while I was pregnant and on the pill. I roll over onto his chest and kiss his chest hairs and small marks.

"I can't wait to put another baby in you." He says while rubbing my back.

"One kid at a time ."

"The practice doesn't get old." My kinky . Early mornings with my love are so satisfying. I don't want to get out of bed but I have less than two hours to get ready for work.

"I'm going to miss you two today."

"It's only eight hours you can do this." He kisses me and that's when we hear a cry.

"WAAHHH." Teddy wakes up from his slumber and our love session is over.

"I got him. You get ready for work." He kisses my forehead and slips on his sweatpants. He gets out of the bed and I watch him leave the room. I slowly get out of bed and walk to the bathroom for a shower. I take a quick and relaxing shower, picturing my husband and son. How my life is so good and how much has changed in the last year. I went from a shy college student to a high profile editor with a amazing and wealthy husband.

I step out of the shower and dry my body and hair. I blow-dry it and run a brush through my wavy hair. I part my hair to the right, trying out something different for the first day back. I go into my closet and pick out my red pencil dress and a pair of black heels. I walk down the stairs and hear little giggles coming from the living room.

I turn the corner and see Christian holding Teddy in his arms in the living room. He's laying back on the armrest of the couch with Teddy in his arms as he gives him a bottle. He's only this casual when we're on vacation. He turns his head and sees me looking on. He smiles at me and gets up from the couch.

"Morning mommy."

"Good morning. How's our boy doing this morning?" I rub Teddy's little hairs on his head.

"He's good. Changed his diaper and fed him. I'm gonna give him a bath soon. You're not getting breakfast?"

"Breakfast meeting. Mostly likely a welcome back party."

"That sounds nice. Did you change your hair?"

"I just parted it instead of in the middle. Trying something new."

"I like it."

"Thank you. Are you sure you two will be fine? "

"I promise we'll be okay. Nine to five and we'll be waiting for you when you come home." He says to me as Teddy sniffles his nose. My sweet baby makes my heart so full.

"Alright, I'll see you both tonight." I kiss Christian on the lips and Teddy on his little forehead."Alright, here I go." I walk to the door and turn around to see my two men standing by the staircase.

"You gonna do great, go kick ass." My husband is my coach to push me to be my best and I do the same with him. I walk out the door and get into the car with Taylor manning the wheel.


	13. Teddy Time

**Ana'a P.O.V**

l step out of the car and cross the street to enter the Grey building. After Christian bought SIP, they moved the company to the Grey building a couple of floors below. I enjoyed being close to Christian at work. Not a lot has changed in four months. I worked up until said that I had to be on bed rest before Teddy's birth at eight months just as standard precaution. I walk through the lobby and step into the elevator to go up to my office. I tap my foot as we kept going up the floors. The doors open and I see a group of people in front of it.

"SURPRISE." There is confetti thrown around and noise makers are being blown. This was so unexpected. I had a small hunch of it but I didn't think of it to be true.

"Welcome back." Hanna comes toward and gives me a bear hug.

What is going on?" I laugh in surprise.

"It's your first day back. You thought we weren't going to celebrateIt's

"Welcome back Ana." Claudia gives me a hug. She's a fellow co-editor and has been my second in command while I've been on maternity leave. One of the assistants brought out a large sheet cake in pink with the words "Welcome Back" written in icing.

Hope you don't mind cake for breakfast." Hanna says jokingly.

"You guys are awesome for doing this. It's good to be back."

 **The Grey House**  
 **Christian's P.O.V**

"Alright buddy, let's get you cleaned up." I have Teddy in his little baby tub for his bath. He's so cute with his little body and the water. I remember his first bath after we brought him home from the hospital. Ana and I wanted to be so careful, We didn't want the water too hot or too cold. I run some water over his little hairs with my hand and run the cloth carefully over him so I don't over scrub his skin. It's gotten really easier to give him bathes. When we first brought him home, I followed step by step in the the baby books on how to bathe a newborn but now that he's getting bigger, I've become more relaxed when giving him a bath. Spending time with my son is what I cherish most. Being a parent has changed me beyond what I expected. He giggles as I scrub the dry milk off his body. He looks so relaxed in his little mini tub. I'm filled with joy that I have these moments with my child. I never thought I would be a father, let alone a good one. But this little boy has changed my life.

"If only you could stay this little forever Ted." He mouth curves into a little smile and I'm in awh."Look at you, you love the personal baths don't you." I then feel a little nudging at my shirt and look down to see the stream of pee coming form Teddy."Oh Teddy." I'm in shock in the surprise. I've never been peeped on before but I can be mad at the little guy. He's only three months old and has no control of his body yet. He babbles little giggles at me as he splashes the water. "You're funny just like your mama huh?" He just keeps smiling at me without a care in the world. I grab his yellow ducky towel and lifted him up into my arms. I walk over to the bed where his clothes are laid out on the bed. I dry him off and he wiggles his little legs as I put lotion on him.

"I know. Mommy has her special touch doesn't she. I'm trying buddy." He sniffles his little nose and he starts to whimper. "No no no, it's okay. Don't cry baby. We're almost done." I put his diaper on him and the navy blue stripped onesie my mother got him. She and Carla literally supplied his whole wardrobe. I lift him up and hold him at my side as my middle was giving off the smell of Teddy's urine. I walk down the stirs and find Gail in the kitchen packing a cooling bag with food.

"Good morning Sir."

"Morning Gail. Can you take Teddy while I go take a shower?"

"No problem."

"If he gets hungry, there's a few bottles in the fridge Ana pumped this morning. We're gonna have a fun day today Teddy." I kiss his little cheek and head upstairs for a shower.

 **SIP Publishing**  
 **Ana's P.O.V**

I sit at my desk looking after the meeting/welcome back party looking at manuscripts that pend my approval. Three months can pile up alot on the desk. I rotate in my chair slowly as I read through a manuscript about another young adult fiction novel but I can't focus. Every turn I make to the front I see the photos I put on my desk this morning to make me feel at home. A photo of Christian and I in Monte Carlo walking through the city. We found a local to take our picture. Christian has his arms around me from behind and we're wearing our aviator sunglasses. I had no idea that a baby would be where he was holding his hands around my waist. The second on is of Teddy just after he was born. He's only in white onesie laying down on his blanket on the bed. He was yawning in the shot and I wanted to put it on my desk. My sweet boy. Only five more hours and I'll be home with him and my love.

"Ana are you busy?" I turn to see Hanna standing at the door.

"No, just reading. What's up?"

"I have a man here for you. Says he's here for a lunch meeting." I don't remember having a lunch meeting scheduled for today. Is this person some stalker? If he was, he wouldn't have gotten through security on the ground floor.

"What's his name?"

"He told me to tell you it's the boss." She says this trying not to laugh and I automatically know what she's talking about.

"Send him in."

She walks out the door and I get up out of my chair and walk around my desk. The door opens and in comes my husband in his black dress pants and navy blue shirt, holding a bag in one hand and a car seat, with our son inside, in the other. "What are you two doing here?" I walk up to him and kiss him.

"Well I figured you would want to see Teddy and me so I had Gail pack some lunch and we came down here for lunch and hang out with you. I have the car parked so we can drive you home."

"You are amazing. I wanna kiss you right now but I really want to kiss Teddy."

"Go for it." I kneel down and lift Teddy out of his carseat. He's wide awake and his wiggling his legs and I hold him close to me. "Hi Teddy. I missed you buddy." I kiss his little head and he lays his head down on my shoulder. His sweet baby smell makes me heart warm so much. "Thank you Christian." I run my hand on his cheek.

"Anything for my girl." He wraps his arms around me and kisses me sweetly on the lips. My boys coming to visit me has made my first day so much better.


	14. Happy Birthday

**September 2011, 4 months After Teddy**

Ana'a P.O.V

My birthday has always been something I celebrate at a low scale. As a kid, my mom and Ray always took me out into the city for a fancy dinner at a nice resteraunt. In college, Kate would always try to get me to go out to the bars or throw me a surprise party. Then Christian came into my life and he has made everyday amazing. Then we made Teddy and my heart is so full. I've been so much happier than I was in the past. This year is much different than before. I wanted to do just a small family dinner with Christian and the family.

I stands in front of the bathroom mirror doing my make up. I go for a neutral look and not match my tight strapped black mini dress. I wanted to show off some leg as I turn twenty-three. I'm back to the body frame I was before I was pregnant only with some more muscle. Christian's trainer, Hans, has me in the gym three days out of the week. I used to be the one on the treadmill but now I'm all cardio. I like feeling more healthy and having more atonement to my figure. I hear footsteps of dress shoes walking in but I'm too focused on putting on my eyeliner to turn around.

"You look dazzling Mrs. Grey." He says. Knowing the staff would knock before entering our bedroom, let alone the bathroom, I knew it was Christian.

"Thank you Mr. Grey. Are you and Teddy ready?"

"Yes. We're both suited up and ready to go." I turn around in the stool and look at the two of them. Christian is wearing a black suit jacket and pants with a maroon dress shirt. He's holding Teddy against his chest and his little back against his. He's matching with Christian with his baby dress shirt and pants and his hair thin hair brushed to the side. So adorable to see Christian dress him. "Look at you. Just like your daddy." I tickle his belly with the tips of my fingers making him laugh. I stand up and take him in my arms, holding him at my side.

"How's it feel to be twenty-three?"

"Well...still feeling young to be a editor, mother, and wife of a billionaire. Other than that, it's a great day to be me."

"That's good to hear. Let's go to your party Mrs. Grey." He takes my hand and the three of us walk out together.

 ** _The Grey Estate_**

We arrive at the Grey estate and step out of the back of the car. I carry Teddy inside while Christian carries his baby bag. We walk up to the door and before we can knock, Mia opens the door.

"Happy Birthday Ana." She walks up and hugs me."Hi sweet Teddy. It's your mommy's birthday. Can I hold him?" She plays with his little hand. She loves him so much."Yeah, just be careful with his head."

"Be gentle Mia." Christian says.

"I will be." I pass him to her and she cradles him in her hands. She held him against her chest and walked into the house with him. She's so in love with him and nurturing. It's also great to have a little break from him or at least until he cries enough for Mia to cave and hand him back over to us. We walk into the house and there people scattered around the foyer and the living room. I see Kate behind the bar and making martinis. She always the life of the party.

"Happy Birthday Ana." Grace walks to me and hugs me.

"Thank you Grace."

"Where's my grandson?"

"Mia has him and he probably smothering him with kisses in the kitchen. Where's dad?" Christian asks.

"He's out in the back with your Uncle Rick. I'll leave you two to it. I'm going to go see my grandson." She kisses Christian's cheek and walks off to the kitchen.

"Who's Uncle Rick?"

"He's my dad's friend from law school. They started out together when they worked at the Bridgmen Lawfirm. He was at the wedding."

"Really?" I know Christian's family knows a lot of people but how many people have I meet them."We've been married a year but I still can't remember their names."

"It'll get time getting used to it."

"I'm going go say Hi to Kate."

"Meet you in the boathouse." He tugs on my hand a little, asking me if I want to try a quickie later.

"Tit for tat Mr. Grey." He smiles at me and walks away, letting go of my hand as we split up. I walk into the living room and she's shaking the silver drink mixer in her hand.

"Steele. I mean Grey." She runs up and hugs me so tight."Happy Birthday."

"Thank you. Looks like you're getting started without me."

"Well you've been dry for a year. We need to reclaim lost time. Here." She hands me a pink drink with a strawberry on the rim. "It's called the sweet kiss."

"Seriously?" I know she's a self mixologist but her names for the drinks are so chessey.

"I'm trying out cocktails for the reception. Just taste it and tell me what you think." I take a sip and the rum hits my tongue and palete. It's strong on the tongue and I set it down on the bar counter. "So what do you think?"

"That I'm going to be sober at the wedding, I need a glass of wine after that. Speaking of that, do we have a date for your bachelorette party yet?"

"Well the wedding is on a saturday so we want to do it the thursday before?"

"Looks like I have a lot on my hands as maid of honor."

"And we finally locked down on a honeymoon. Two weeks in Paris."

"That's amazing, you're going to love it there." Kate has always wanted to go to Paris but timing and money never lined up. Elliot makes her so happy and she obviously loves him.

"I know. You have been my rock through this whole thing. I wouldn't be able to plan this wedding without you."

"You're my best friend. It's part of the job title."

"And speaking of the wedding.." I turn around and see Elliot walking up to us.

"Hey Banana." He kisses my cheek while giving me a side hug.

"You know I hate that right?"

"I know but your my sister. We're family." I should be irritated but it's kind of fun to have that annoying brother who plays around with you."Christian wanted me to tell you he wanted to talk to you in private."

"About what?"

"Something about finding a buyer for the penthouse. He wanted to talk to you outside" We just put the penthouse on the market as soon as the house was done after the remodel. It's only been up for sale for the last few months but I'm surprised we found one this fast.

"Okay then. I'll be back."

I walk through the house and out into the back of the house. I don't see him so I walk down the bridge of the creek of the back garden. I get to the end when I feel my arm get tugged to the right and I'm twirled in a circle. I feel a pair of hands on my face and lips on my mine. My arms immediately go around his neck and I lean into his chest. We pull apart and I catch my breathe as I lay my head against his.

"You didn't want to talk about the penthouse didn't you?"

"I had to get you away."

"What about the party?"

"As far as they know, we're taking a long walk." He lifts me in his arms and I laugh as he carries me."You good daddy?"

"Yeah. Still as light as a pillow." He kisses me passionately and he stares me deeply in the eyes. "Happy Birthday." He says as he carries me into the boathouse.


	15. Birthday Gift

He drops me on the bed and my head flops onto the pillows. The room is lit dark so the only light is from the outside lanterns. Christian walks over and turns on a lamp light hanging from the ceiling. He takes off his jacket and tosses it on a chair. He opens my legs gets in between them. He rubs his hands under my thighs and I start to get warm down in my core.

"Tell me what you want?"

"Christian we need to be quick."

"You're the birthday girl. Choose how you want it." He says as he pulls down my red panties down my legs and puts them in his pocket. He's letting me choose my preference. He always lets me choose when we're in bed. The temptation flowed through my mind and my inner goddess wanted to take control.

"Let me take you. Me topping from the bottom." I bend my knees and expose my leaking center.

"As you wish." He unbuckles his belt and pulled down his pants. I scout up on the bed and laid down on the pillows. He climbs on the bed and I open my legs wider. He unbuttons his shirt and I pull down his boxers, exposing his member. I run my hand up and down and he groans as I tugged his balls in my other hand.

"Put it all in baby." He lowers himself onto me and hikes my dress up to my thighs. Our chests are pressed together and he kisses me passionately. He reaches down between us and grabs his length. I watch as he slowly inserts himself inside me. I'm turned on watching him slowing pulse inside me. I lie down as I get ready to for him thrust. He breathes heavy as presses his scrotum against his penis. I widen my stance and I groan as he pushes his entirety inside me. He lowers himself against my chest and he groans as my wall pulse around him.

"Use me Ana." He kisses my neck and rests his head in my nape. I grab his ass cheek and massage it as I closed myself around him. My vagina grips his whole and I cry out pleasure as I felt him pulse inside me. He starts grinding against my pelvis and my clit felt the increase of tension.

"Christian, Oh god...fuck."

"Oh baby. You feel so good." He groans and gets a rhthym with our hips. I turn my head and look at him. He starts biting my neck and moans as takes pleasure at the friction.

"Slow down for me baby. That's it." I know slowing him down would make him last longer. I continue to keggle and feel myself leak from my body. He breathes on my neck and holds my free hand with his. He grips it and I squeeze his hand in response. "Christian look at me baby." He turns his head and looks me in the eye. I kiss him and I start to cry as my orgasm hit my body. I want to feel Christian release inside of me. "Tell me you love me." I moan.

"I love you. Oh God Ana, I love so much. Oh god, fuck I'm gonna cum."

"Cum inside me." I release my hand from his and hold the back of his head as he gripped the sheets. He stills and convulses around my body. He flops against me and exhales in exhaustion of our lovemaking. He slowly pulls himself out of me and he lay down on the bed next to me. I feel wetness on my thighs and look down to see the mixture of our fluids on my pelvis and on his as I look on. "Alright, that was hot." I exhale as I bask in the glow of my orgasmic high. I turn on my side and lay down on his chest.

"Your welcome."

"Thank you." I say as I kiss his cheek.

"Let me clean you up." He gets up and reaches in the pocket of his jacket. He takes out a pack of tissues and starts to clean himself. He gets back on the bed and in between me. "Open wide." I do as he says and he wipes our cum off my legs and my pelvis.

"Thank you for the present Mr. Grey." I say running my foot behind his thigh.

"Your very welcome Mrs. Grey." He kisses my knee. He takes my panties out of his pocket and he motions my legs to put it back on.

"You think anyone knows we're missing?"

"Don't worry, Elliot has us covered."

"What?" Elliot knows we were down here. "You told him we were down here?" I sit up on the bed.

"Ana what else would I say? He knows I have sex with my wife." He says as he puts his pants back on

"I don't need your brother to know about our sex life."

"He doesn't. He knows that we don't get a lot of time together with work and Teddy. I wouldn't cross that trust boundary with you." He pulls me to the side of the bed and he gets on his knees. "What happens in our house stays in our house. Our privacy is private."

"Okay. I'm sorry I got mad. I just don't want to be looked at like the whore in the family in it for the money."

"You are not. Don't you dare say that. You have the right to express your emotion as you want." He kisses my forehead."I love you."

"I love you too. Let's go back and enjoy the party." We fix our clothes and walk out of the boathouse. We walk back into the house and Christian's dad is sitting at the piano and playing for everybody. Everyone's laughing and drinking as they enjoy the music. Mia is playing with Teddy in her lap as she sits in her chair. Looks like we weren't missed as much. I walk over to Kate sitting on the couch as Christian goes to stand by his mom. I sit down and she hands me a martini."Thank you."

"So how was your birthday present?" I almost let my champagne go down the wrong pipe.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what? Elliot didn't tell me, I figured it out on my own."

"Oh god." I let my head fall back."

"It's alright momma. You two could never keep your hands off each other even after having Teddy. Just let me know when I'm getting my niece."

"Ha, that won't be happening for a while bug."

I see a server walk out the corner carrying a cake with candles lit. Everyone starts singing Happy Birthday to me. Everyone is smiling and I can't help but blush. He sets the cake on the coffee table in front of me and I blow the candles as the song ended. There was applause and Teddy starts to cry from the noise. I motion my hands towards Mia to hand him over to me. She puts him in my hands and I hold him close to me as she sits on the arm of the couch.

"What'd you wish for?" She asks me.

"I already got what I've wished for."


	16. UnHappy Halloween

"Look at you. Grandma is gonna love seeing you in this." Ana says as she fixes Teddy's pumpkin top hat. He's laying down against an orange pillow with small pumpkins around him. He's in a little pumpkin costume for his little photoshoot. She loved dressing him up in funny clothes to have for his childhood. She wanted to do it for every holiday.

"He's so adorable" Kate says standing at the kitchen counter. Jose is taking Teddy's pictures for us. Teddy is so calm and is just chilling out.

"He's a natural Ana." Jose says as he takes the pictures.

"How is he this calm with the camera?" Kate asks.

"He just a natural." I hear the door shut and footsteps come towards the dining area. Christian walks through the hall and into the living room. "Hey honey."

"What's going here?"

"Ted's photoshoot. I told you it was today." I say as I walk towards him.

"Does he have to have the camera in his face like that?"

"Christian he's done it before. The flash isn't on so it isn't hurting his eyes. Come on he's cute isn't he."

"Yeah he is." Ana notices the tenseness in Christian's shoulders and chest

'What's wrong?"

"I just not a fan of Halloween that's all."

"Well maybe this year could be a first."

"Maybe. I'm going to go change." He walks off to the stairway leaving Ana confused and concerned.

 **Later that night**

The thunder and rain pouring from outside wakes Ana from her sleep. She turns over onto her side and she realizes that Christian isn't on his side. She hears Teddy's cries on the baby monitor. She gets out of bed to give him a feeding but as she walked down the hall she heard Christian's voice on the monitor.

"Hush now Teddy. It's alright, daddy's here now. I know you're scared but it's okay. You don't have to be afraid anymore buddy. Daddy won't let you ever be alone." Christian is holding him in arms in the rocking chair when he looks up and see Ana standing at the door. Her arms were crosses and she was smiling at the sight of her husband comforting their son. "You were peaceful sleeping I didn't want to wake you."

"What's hurting you Christian?" She walks up to the two of them and kneeled down next to the rocking chair.

"When I was younger, I would see kids run up and down the street trick or treating. They would knock on the door but my birth mom would tell me not to open it. She sat on the couch drinking and taking drugs. My first halloween it was raining. At night, she would hide me in my room and told me not to open the door. She had guys in and out that night, dressed in different outfits for them. I remember her taking me to the diner and eat so much food and ice cream. She had all this money out of nowhere and I never asked how it as came to be."

"Christian I had no idea." She says holding his hand.

"I don't want Teddy to ever feel like I don't care. I want to be there for him and give him a real childhood."

"You already are. You are giving him so much and he knows that."

"Ana, promise me we'll both be here for him."

"We will." She wraps her arms around him and lays her head on his shoulder. She understood why he felt the way he did. She wanted to hep him heal from his past and embrace their future.


	17. Trip to The ER

_**Two Weeks Later**_

"Christian, Are you coming to bed?" I shout as I lay in bed naked under the covers. He walks out of the bathroom in his Calvin Klein boxers and fresh washed hair.

"Impatient aren't we?" He gets into bed with me and lays his hand on the side of my face.

"I had a long day at work and want to enjoy my weekend off by being ravaged by my kinky husband."

"What would you like me to do first Mrs. Grey ?"

"My breasts are way too full." He smirks at me. He moves onto his side and wraps his arm around me. He lays down on me and takes my right breast into his mouth. I close my eyes and moan as he sucked on my flesh. "Oh Christian." God he's so good with his mouth. I look down and see my free breast leaking. My pheramones are high and my orgasm hits my body fast. He pulls his mouth off me and licks the leaking milk off my breast.

"You make me so hard."

"So come inside me then." I kiss him and bite his bottom lip. He moves my legs apart and gets in between them. He moves his boxers off of his hips and lowers himself onto me. I feel him thrust slowly inside me and my wall react with clenching around him. "Use me Ana." That I follow. I kiss him as my walls enjoy the feel of his member inside of me."That's it."

"WAAAH." The sounds of Teddy's cries through the baby monitor erupt in the room. We laugh as our moment is interrupted. He pulls out of me and takes a cloth, wiping off my legs.

"He needs his diaper change." I start to sit up but Christian presses his hand on my stomach, pushing me down on the bed.

"Let me get Teddy. You wait here."

"Okay." He moves up to kiss me and moves off the bed. He puts on his sweatpants and opens the door to walk out the room. I lie back and start to doze off when I hear my name.

"ANA, GET IN HERE." I jump out of bed when I hear Christian. I grab my robe and wrap it around my body. I run down to Teddy's room and see Christian holding him close to his chest. "He's burning up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." I walk over and put the back of my hand against his small forehead. I feel the heat radiate on his skin and my heart gets a jolt.

"Let me take his temperature."

"Do we take him to the doctor?"

"Dr. Slater says if he ever gets a fever above 100, we go to the emergency room." Christian lays Teddy down on the changing table. I get the thermometer and a sanitized wipe. I open his diaper and set the thermometer against his skin. His little legs are wiggling around and makes it hard to keep him still. "Almost done Teddy." The monitor beeps and I look at the stick. "Oh no."

"What is it?"

"102.8. We need to get him to Dr. Slater." I wrap him back in his diaper and lift him up in my arms. Christian gets his baby bag and jacket for him as we walk out of the room.

 _ **The Next Morning**_

We've been at the hospital all night. Teddy is sitting up in a child incubator bed and is alert. Christian and I have been by his side all night. We held his little hands as the doctors took his temperature and gave him antibiotics. Dr. Slater walks into the children's ward with a chart and we stand up and walked toward her.

"Teddy has a small cold. It's common among infants to get as their immune system develops. You came in at the right time. If you waited longer, it could've quickly developed into pnuemonia since his body is new to infections. The medication we're giving him is fighting off the bacteria."

"So he's getting better?" Christian asks.

"His fever's down and he's taking the medication well. He should be able to go home tomorrow."

"Thank you Dr. Slater." I say to her.

"I know it's scary but you both followed your instincts and were right bringing him in." Dr. Slater walks out of the room and me and Christian sat back down. Christian is holding Teddy's hand around his two fingers and he starts to cry.

"Christian he's going to be okay." I rub his shoulders.

"I was just scared. I never should've took him out on the boat." He recalls the boat trip we took a few weeks ago around Seatlle.

"Christ, Christian you are no way responsible this. This normal among babies. We got him here in time."

"My heart just stopped when I felt him. He was so warm."

"That's being a parent. You worry and you try to do your best. Your first reaction was to go to the hospital. You did good daddy." I kiss his cheek.

"I just hope he knows that." He says looking at Teddy laying down in his little bed.

"He does. That's why he's your favorite."


	18. How Thankful

"No, please don't." I wake up to hear Christian's voice grunting in his sleep. I turn over on my side to see him gripping the sheets and breathing heavy.

"Christian wake up." I shake his body until he opens his eyes wide open. He sits up in cold sweats and runs his hands over his face."Christian what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare. The crack pimp. He was chasing me around the apartment. It felt like hours of running."

"Was it when you were a little boy?"

"No." He shakes his head."He would catch me before I could get to the room."

"Oh Christian." I pull him close to my chest and lay down against the headboard and pillows."It's alright. He's never coming 's dead and can't hurt you anymore." I look down and hear him sniffle his nose. I pull his face up to me and I kiss him. The kiss turns passionate and I get on top of him. Making love to him always comforts him. I sit up on my knees and pull the straps of my pink camisole, exposing my chest. He sits up and lays back against the pillows. I take one of my breast in my hand and put it to his mouth. He starts to suckle and I hold his head as he feeds off my breast. I moan as he rubs my back. I lay my head down on it's side. He takes his mouth off a while after and looks up at me. "Let me comfort you Christian."

"Do you want me to put on a condom?"

"We don't need it."

"Are you sure?"

"Christian you've fucked me on my cycle before. Besides, it's almost over." I pull my nightgown up and over my head, tossing it to the floor. I reach down in between my legs and pull out my tampon. I put it in the trash next to me and get back on top of him. I pull down his sweatpants and his cock is up and erect. I take him in my hand and I impale myself onto him. I take his hands and put them on my back. I press myself against his chest and start grinding my hips against his. "Feel me Christian."

"Ana..OH...God." He moans as he lets me take the reigns. I turn my body on my side and continue my hip thrusting. Giving him the view of him pulsing and engorging my core. He groans and his head falls back onto the bed. He mutters sounds of "fuck" and "I love you" as I clenched my walls around him.

"Cum for me Christian. Cum for mama." I pull his hand from my hip to my stomach. His fantasy of us conceiving again is one of our long going methods of role playing. He start to whimper and I get on top of him. I grab his face and looked into his eyes as I rotated my hips. "Let it out. That's it. Just breathe. Let your body cum into mine."

"AAAHHHH" He groans quietly as he cums. I exhale in satisfaction when I achieve my orgasm when my orgasm hits. The sensual connection between us has become more exlierating for our climax than manual stimulation. I pull myself off of him and fall back on the bed. I look down and see my menstruation covering him along with his fluids. I roll onto his chest and kiss his scars on his chest, feeling the beats of sweat rolling off him.

"You think they heard us?" He asks.

"Have your parents caught you having sex before?"

"Not in my room. We're lucky they made the fitness room into a nursery for Teddy and other grandkids they expect to get."

"Well we do have a baby so they probably know we do. You feel better?"

"The extra lube helped." He's referring to my bleeding. We've only had sex on my period twice before I got pregnant and I've become more comfortable with the intimacy.

"Well you're welcome."

"I am so thankful for you." He pants his breathe and I laugh. I move up and kiss him.

"I bet you are. I'm going to take a quick bath to clean myself."

"May I join you?"

"Do you really have to ask?" I say sarcastically, making him smirk. We get up out of bed and go to our bathroom. Christian starts bath while I use the bathroom. I don't find it awkward to use the bathroom in front of Christian anymore. We get in the tub together and I lay against his chest. He wraps his arms around me and he kisses my temple.

"I meant what I said Ana. You have given me so much more than what money can buy."

"You've done the same. You've given more than i could ever ask for." I move around to face him and kiss him.

"Lay back."

"Why?"

"I want to get my pre-thanksgiving meal." I laugh at how he tries to be sexy. I lay back and watch him go below the water to take me by the mouth.


	19. Thanksgiving at The Greys

_I walk down_ the stairs with Teddy on my hip. He's has his arms wrapped around my neck holding onto me.. I walk into the kitchen and see Grace and the chefs tending to the Thanksgiving feast we're about to eat.

"This all smells so good." I saw looking over the food on the counters.

"Eight hours of cooking and still had time to get myself looking fancy." She says fixing her earrings."How's my sweet grandson?" she says rubbing his little back.

"He slept the whole night. Thank you for doing the nursery for him Grace."

"Of course. Teddy should have his own room for when he comes to visit us and his siblings to come." I laugh coely as she mentions more grandchildren.

"Do you want to take Teddy for a little bit while I find Christian?"

"Of course. You go find your husband." I hand Teddy off to Grace and she immediately started her little baby babble to Teddy. I walk over to the dining area and servers are in rotation getting food to the table. In the living room, there are family and friendly guests sitting and standing around. We're all dressed in our neutral fall colors to coordinate for the annual Thanksgiving photo. I grab a glass of sparkling grape juice off the counter. I walk over out to the patio to find Christian. I walk outside to through the curtain to find Carrick. "Oh, Carrick I'm sorry. I was looking for Christian."

"No worries Ana. I was just admiring the view out here."

"It really is beautiful."

"Do you mind if I speak to for a minute?"

"Yes. Is there something wrong?"

"No. I just wanted to tell you that, as a father, you're the best thing to happen to Christian and our family. For years, we worried about Christian being happy in his life. When he brought you home for dinner, we automatically knew that it was something real. That last year and a half has been the best for all of us and I just wanted to say that you are like a daughter to us and we love and appreciate you in our family." I'm surprised to hear this. Grace is usually the emotional parent and he's more of the reserved one.

"Thank you Carrick. It's meaningful to hear that from you. I appreciate having you as a father in law."

"There you are." I turn to see Christian walk out onto the patio."What are you two talking about?"

"Just about family." Carrick says.

"Well mom is calling everyone into the house to come eat."

"Alright then." Carrick and I walk into the house with Christian. He slows down his feet to walk beside me and puts his hand on my back.

"So what were you two speaking on?"

"Him telling me how he's thankful for me saving his son."

"Well he's right." He kisses my cheek and I kiss him back on his lips. Grace gives me Teddy and I set him in his high chair to sit next to me. We sit at the table along with everyone else and the food smells delicious. The turkey, mashed potatoes, stuffing, green beans, yams, ham. The dessert table is off to the side and my mouth is watering. Carrick stands at the end of the table and grabs himself a glass off the table.

"Well I know I usually give the toast but I think my son should have his turn this year." Christian eyes are surprised at the gesture. He stand up with his glass in hand, fixing his burgondey tie as he clears his throat.

"So I never gave the table speech before so I'm going to wing it from here." The table laughs at his joke."This year has brought all of good but also a lot of bad, but we all came through it. We are all really thankful to be alive, for our families, and for God. So let's raise a glass and give thanks for a year of blessings and for what the new year brings."

"Cheers." We all say as we clink our glasses. He sits down and I kiss him.

"Nicely down Grey."

"Thank you Grey." He smiles at me and we all join hands as Carrick says grace.


	20. Teddy's First Christmas

_I stand_ on a stool and hang Teddy's stocking above the fireplace. His name is engraved in white on the satin red stocking in between Ana and I's stockings. It's our first Christmas with Teddy and in our new house. We wanted to spend Christmas with Teddy in our new house so the family is coming over tomorrow to spend Christmas with us. I turn around and see Teddy push himself up onto his knees while on his blanket for tummy time. I nearly jump off the stool and kneel in front of him. I pull out my phone and start recording.

"Are you ready to crawl Ted Ted?" He babbles to me as he hits his hand on the floor. "Ana, come down." She's in the office reading a manuscript for her latest author. She runs in with her glasses on and the her robe wrapped around her body.

"What is it?"

"I think Teddy's about to start crawling."

"He is?" She throws the manuscript on the couch and crouched on her knees next to me."Come on Teddy, come to mommy and daddy Teddy." He has his knees bent and he starts to move inch by inch as he crawls across the floor. Moving his leg along with his hand, he comes towards me and Ana and we're are in awe. Our mouths grin at him and when he pats my leg, I lift him into my arms and kiss his cheek.

"Good Job Teddy Bear. He's getting so big."

"I know. I can't believe it's his first Christmas already." She says playing with his hair.

"Me either. Last year he was kicking in your belly and now he's here." She kisses my cheek and looks me in the eyes."What is it?"

"You're such a great dad to Teddy. You've grown so much since we met and Teddy has an amazing role model for him to look up to."

"Thank you. I've been incredibly blessed to have the two of you." I wrap my arm around her and kiss her when the door bell rings. "Sounds like the riff raff."

"Be nice." She says playfully slapping my shoulder. We stand up and go to the front door to welcome the family in.

 ** _Christmas Day_**

I wake up to something small pinching my nose. I slowly open my eyes to see Teddy pinching my nose as Ana is deep into her sleep. "Merry Christmas Teddy." I tickle his little belly kiss in between his neck. I look over to the clock and see the time as seven in the morning. I sit Teddy up against the pillow so there's some space between Ana and I. I lean over and kiss her lips to wake her up. She slowly kisses me back and pulls my face towards her. I'm close to putting my hand hand down her leg when I remember Teddy next to me when I hear him babble. I pull away from her and she moans in response.

"Careful, Teddy doesn't need a show."

"Merry Christmas Mr. Grey."

"Merry Christmas Mrs. Grey." She leans to kiss me again and turns her head to kiss Teddy.

"Merry Christmas my sweet Teddy Bear. Let's take him downstairs to see his presents." We get out of bed and I take Teddy in my arms. I stretch my legs out in my red and white striped gingerbread onesie. Ana wanted Teddy and I to wear them together for the occasion. I hated the family pictures of matching holiday attire growing up but now that I have family of my own, I'm a absolute sucker when I see Teddy dressed in matching pajamas with me. we walks out of our bedroom and go down the stairs hearing several voices. I didn't expect the rest of the family to be awake. We then go into the dining area and see everyone devouring Christmas breakfast. Pancakes, waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage, muffins, and several kinds of juices. Ana and I's parents and my grandparents are seated at the table while Kate, Elliot, and Mia are walking around the side table getting breakfast.

"Merry Christmas everybody." I say aloud and every else greets us with the same.

"Merry Christmas Christian. Ana."

"Merry Christmas Mom." Ana says to her mother as she hugged and then me. Teddy holds is hands out to her and she lifts him up and onto her hip.

"Are we the last ones to wake up?" I ask.

"Yes but we haven't opened presents yet." My mother says.

"Mom made us wait. I can't wait to see my nephew open his gift." Elliot says as he tickles his chin.

"I think opening one now won't do any harm." Ana says.

"Well let's go ahead." We walk over to the living room and to our Christmas tree. We went with a a red theme for our tree and decorated it together. There are an array of presents under, and almost over, the tree that Teddy's little face lights up in surprise by all the colors. I did my best hiding them from Ana in the garage.

"Christian, where did all these gifts come from?" She says to me in surprise.

"The ones wrapped in gold are from me."

"I can see that."

"It's our first Christmas together so I kind of got carried away."

"No, baby I love them. I just can't believe this is the perfect Christmas." She says to me touching my cheek. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." I say smiling.

"You want me to take a picture of the three of you?" I turn to see me standing next to me.

"Of course. The camera's on the coffee table." We walk over and sit in front of the tree. Teddy reaches for a present and Ana grabs one and puts it in front of him. He starts giggling and we point our fingers to Mia for him to smile as she gets on her knee to take the photo.

"Say Merry Christmas." She says to us.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS." We smile and hug each other as the flashes go off.


	21. Snow Day Off

My body wakes me from my sleep coma. My head is on a rotating spiral from my hangover. My eyes slowly open to see Christian sitting on his side of the bed holding a glass of orange juice.

"Morning sunshine."

"Mmmh, too loud." I say covering my head with a pillow.

"You are too hungover little lady. Take these." I uncover the pillow of myself and and push myself up from the bed. He hands me the orange juice in one hand and aspirin in the other. I pop the two pills in my mouth and chug the juice down.

"How are you up this early? You had just as much as me and were worn out after we came home." I say laying back in bed as my legs are weak from our first sex of 2013. We went to a New Year's Eve party in the city last night and got home at three in the morning stumbling on our feet, well more of me. We got to our bedroom and I pounced on him like a lion jumping on a gazelle.

"I didn't take my drinks on an empty stomach and I wasn't the one who was on top." He jokes with me and I slap his arm for making fun of me. I set the empty glass on the nightstand and look outside our window. The winter snow has stuck to the ground, making the outside a clear white cloud.

"What time is it?"

"Just after eleven."

"We should take Teddy outside later today. Maybe build a snowman."

"That would be nice. With the way the weather's looking we may be snowed in for the next few days. I had a quick phone conference call with the board and we canceled work until Monday. You rest while Gail makes breakfast ."

"Where's Teddy?" I mumble still tired.

"He's downstairs watching Peppa Pig. He already had his diaper change and fed him his milk."

"Good. Wake me when he's hungry again." I say cuddling back into my blanket and pillow. I feel his lips kiss my forehead and I smile softly as I fall back asleep.

 _I put Teddy's_ little puffy blue jacket on his little body. He may not understand what's going on but he enjoys the little wonders he gets to discover everyday. I button my puffy red jacket and I pick him up, holding him at my hip to go outside. Christian is standing at the door in his gear and navy blue beanie on his head. He rubs his hands together to get some warmth in them before we head out.

"You guys ready?" He says.

"Yes we are. You ready to see the snow Teddy?" I shuffle him a little in my arms and he just giggles. Christian opens the door and takes my hand as we go outside. We walk through the corridor and out to the front yard. We step in the snow step by step and it's beautiful out here. I set Teddy down and I hold him under his arms. I mimic him walking for him and he follows my movements. We have three months before we have to be on the look out for walking but it doesn't hurt to start early. Christian is taking pictures of Teddy with his phone and I kneel behind him so he can stand up."Wave at daddy Teddy?" I hold his little arm out and he moves his hand at him. "Do you want to come play daddy?"

"Yes I do." He comes to us and he takes Teddy into his arms. He grabs some snow from a low tree branch and blows it off his hand away from their faces. Teddy babbles with a smile on his face. I get plenty of pictures of the two of them. Seeing Christian lift Teddy in his hands up to the sky and play kiss him makes my heart melt. My two boys are my whole world and my everything.

 _I lay in bed holding_ Teddy's bottle as he drinks his milk. I made a pillow barrier between me and Christian so Teddy has his own little space in bed. Christian walks in from the bathroom after his shower in his pajama pants and long sleeved grey shirt. He gets into bed with us and plays with Teddy's sandy brown hair.

"He's getting so strong. He finishes a bottle in less than five minutes." He says to me.

"Well he has his daddy's appetite. I just wish he was the same with solids."

"He'll get their. For now, we'll just focus our healthy baby boy. The baby bullet that Mia gave is still in the pantry. We can try that method since he doesn't like the name brand one."

"Okay, we can give it a try."

"Alright then." Teddy finishes his bottle and I set it aside on the nightstand. Christian picks up Teddy and holds him to his chest to burp him. Teddy let's out his grown man burp and Christian rubs his back. "There you go little guy. I really like these moments with you and Teddy. No work, no interruptions, just the three of us." My stomach flutters when he says this. He used to be all work and rarely play but he's changed so much since we got together and more than we became a family.

"I like these kind of days with you and Ted too." I kiss him on the lips and kiss Teddy on his cheek. We lay down in bed and set Teddy in between us as we go to sleep.


	22. RolePlay

"Don't scream." I set the clean plate on the shelf as I feel the tip of the pocket knife at my back. "Where do you keep the money?"

"In our office safe."

"Show me and no funny buisness or you're dead." I slowly move in the direction of the house office as he keeps the knife at my back. I walk in and go to the safe behind one of the book shelves. I punch in the code and open it. "There's about ten thousand in cash and some jewelry inside."

"Are there any guards?"

"No, they're all gone."

"Looks like I could have some fun with you." He turns me around and presses hand at the small of my back. He has a black ski mask on and I can only see his eyes and mouth through the cut holes.

"Please don't hurt me. I'll give you anything you want."

"Oh sweetheart. You already have. I'm gonna show you how a real man puts it down." He puts the knife in his side holder and puts his hands on my hips. He unties my robe and pulls it off my shoulders. "Take me to your bedroom." I walk up the stairs and we go into the bedroom. It's empty and the nightstand lamp is the only thing on. I sit at the foot while he takes off his shoes. He kneels in front of me and opens my legs. Unbuckling his belt, I see him pull down pants while keeping his boxer briefs on. His bulge appears to be starting to grow. He pushes me forward and my underwear touch his crotch. He latches his lips onto mine and he's passionate. His lips are tender and my hands go to his neck. I wrap legs around him and feel his erection, causing me to moan.

"Do you like that? Feeling a big cock while I kiss you."

"Yes."

"You see that's not bad. Let's see about getting you wet." He lifts up my pink camisole up to my brats. He starts to suck on my areola and I enjoy it.

"More" I moan and he lays me down on the bed. He sits up and pulls down my underwear. I close my eyes and my body jolts as his tongue enters my core. He's holding my legs on his shoulders and he eats me out slowly for me to feel the pleasure. I don't know if it's the wine I had earlier but I'm instantaneously aroused. He stops and he pulls me up as I am flustered and dazed.

"Now for the big surprise." He pulls down his boxers and reveals his penis. He takes it in his hand and inserts it inside me. I let my head fall back as he filled me to the hilt. I wrap my arms around him as he rested his head in the nape of my neck.

"So big."

"Damn your tight." He groans. I lie back on the bed and move his hands to the back of my thighs. He starts thrusting at a steady and thumping pace. I clench my walls to give me my fix and he groans in sensual content.

"You like mommy's pussy?"

"Yes." He mutters as he continues to hump me.

"Fuck me like you mean it. Fuck me daddy." I put my hands on top of his and bend my legs, setting them on the lower upholstery of the bed. I pull off his mask and I see those blue eyes. I grab hold of the back of his neck while grabbing his ass cheek. He quickens his pace and we beginning moving together. "Yes baby, just like that. Almost there."

"WAAAH" I turn my head and hear Teddy on the low volume of the baby monitor. He's woken up from his slumber a half hour after we put him down. I turn to see Christian looking at the monitor.

"We're suppose to let him cry it out."

"He looks scared." He says looking down at me.

"Christian, look at me. He has to learn if he's gonna be successful. Come on."

He starts his movements again and our bodies evoke their moaning and thrusting jolts. Teddy starts to settle down and doze off soon after his first cries. I have my eyes focused on my husband. Looking down at his dick thrusting into my body. I can feel him at the helm of my cervix and can feel his dick pulse inside me.

"Ana I'm gonna cum." He whimpers to me.

"Cum with Christian. Let me feel you baby." I put his hands on my stomach and he slows down his jerking movements to feel my action. His hands are on my cesarean scar. I'm at the end of my birth control pack for the month and not due to have my period for two weeks. "Cum inside of me and fill my womb." I cum as I speak to him. My body still feeling his attachment to my core. His eyes are filled with elation and he leans down to me. He kisses me and we hold each other. He moves inside of me five more times until he moans my name whilst he cums. He rests his head on my shoulder as he jerks inside me, filling me with his seed.

"Fuck, I love the snow."

"Mmm, I can tell your enjoying the week off with endless sexcapades."

"I never thought role-play would be this stimulating. I only dived it as boring material for people who are lacking of pleasure. I certainly enjoyed this one more than the naughty school girl last night." Since we've been snowed all week, it's left Christian and I more couple time in regards to sex.

"Well it makes the cut in our bedroom." I turn my head and kiss him. He slowly pulls out and rests his body against me. His hand goes back to my flat stomach and rubs my faded scar. "I meant what I said."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Spending the week with you and Teddy made me realize that not everything can go in order but at the end of the day, we're happier than what we waver expected to be."

"So you're ready to try for baby number two?"

"I'm open to "not" not trying. Let's let fate take the wheel and if it happens then it's meant to."

"That's very confusing."

"What I'm saying is that if a week or next month or next year from now I find out I'm pregnant, I will be open to it."

"That's good with me." He kisses me and and I peck his lips as he pulls away.

"Now you can go check on Teddy."

"Finally." He kisses my forehead and jumps off the bed. He get in his sweatpants and goes to check on our son. He never wants to be away from his side. I can only imagine how he will be with our next child. I crawl under the covers of the bed and tune up the monitor to hear Christian sing Teddy back to sleep.


	23. Happy V-Day Baby

I take the steak off the stove and set it on the plate with steamed vegetables on the counter. I take my apron off and put two covers on them so they'll stay warm for when Ana returns home. Cooking is not an easy rodeo, I have no idea how Ana manages it while taking care of Teddy and working at the same time. I wanted to make her dinner for Valentines day at home. We wanted to keep it simple this year since it's in the middle of the week. I gave her breakfast in bed early in the morning and we had amazing sex afterwards. I sent her flowers at work while she sent me cigars from Cuba. I came home early and gave Gail and Taylor the night off so they could enjoy the holiday.

"You done with your bottle Teddy? Let's get you down for nap before mama get home huh." I pick him up out of his high chair and burp him routinely and he gives me a nice loud one. "There we go." I walk over to his playpen, lay him down on his stomach and cover him with his blanket. I try to tiptoe back to the kitchen until I hear him start to fuss. I go back to him and he raises hands to me.

"You want me to sleep with you Ted Ted?" He sits himself up on his knees and holds onto the rim. "Okay buddy but only for a little while. Mommy's coming home later and I need to clean myself up. I get into the playpen, luckily it's big for him to toddle around so I can fit in there with him. I lay on my stomach with him and rub his back as we took a nap.

 _ **2 Hours Later**_

"Christian, Christian wake up." I open my eyes and see a pair a red heels through the playpen. I look up and see Ana holding Teddy in her arms and wearing a brownish trench coat. I stand up and step out of the playpen to greet her.

"When did you get home?"

"Around thirty seconds ago. I'm surprised Teddy's asleep."

"We were playing earlier and he was knocked out. I made us diner for later."

"Thank you but I was thinking we could go straight to dessert." She lifts the bottom part with one hand and exposes her black skirt underneath. She has a costume for me. Oh boy, she has something planned for me.

"We can do dinner afterwards."

"I'm going to put Teddy down and you cane wait for me in the red room." She traces her finger on my chest and kisses me softy. She walks away with Teddy and I immediately go to the red room. We have it our down stairs suites to keep anyway for ourselves. I unlock the door and take my white shirt off, leaving me in my jeans. I get on my knees but face the door so I can see Ana walk in. A few minutes pass and my mouth salivates when I hear footsteps. The door opens and she's wearing a school girl outfit. White blouse, black skirt, red heels. Her breasts are busting through red bra. She pulls her wavy hair out of a ponytail and let's it fall to her shoulders. God I'm weak and feel like I'm going to burst.

"Are you ready for your present Mr. Grey?"

"Yes mam." She says to me in her seductive tone. God, she's fucking hot. I walk up to her and push her against the wall. I lock lips with her and have my body pressed against her. I can feel myself getting hard quick as I dry hump her.

"I missed you." I say kissing her neck.

"I know." She moans as closes her legs around my waist and grips my back as she holds my head. "Let me please you tonight."

"As you wish." She walks me to the bed and sits me down against the headboard. She takes off her heels and gets on the bed facing away from me, her back to my front. She lays against my chest and I rub my hands on her thighs.

"God your so hot."

"You make me so wet Christian." She puts my hand under her and I feel her folds dripping. She's wearing no underwear. Dear god, I won't last long. She unbuttons the rest of the shirt and throws it across the room. I unhook her bra and run my hands on her back. I feel her stretch marks on her sides and her back. I pull her down to me and kiss her shoulder.

"You're so beautiful. Don't ever forget that." She whisper in her ear.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I massage her breasts and she starts grinding against me. Her exploration of positions are on the sensual side. We've become more sensual in love making than just fast fucking. Worshiping her body is pleasure for me. I feel my jeans being tugged at and I feel her hand on my cock. She pulls me out and runs her hand over my cock. She gets on her knees and plants her ass in front of me. I rolls her hips against me as she jerks me off. I grab her ass cheeks as she jerked with my dick. I feel her push it back and I thought it was going inside her but I feel her touch my balls and the next thing I know, she surrounds me in her walls. The intense suction has me nearly choking on the jump in my erection.

"You like that?" She says turning her head to me as she moves her hips.

"So moist." I moan as I lay back and held her

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah"

"You want it in baby?" She says grabbing my dick."

"So bad." She pulls off my scrotum and pushes my cock inside her. She pulls my arms to sit me up and I wrap my arms around her, one hand on the stomach and another on her breast. She holds my neck and kisses me as we move together. She puts her hand on top of mine where her stomach is. She just ran her shot out and wanted to take a shot at making a baby for fun.

"Ohhhh,Christian."

"I can't wait to feel another one kicking in there again. Having my seed inside of your womb."

"Uhhh, I can feel you on my cervix. Cum for me Christian please, I need to feel you." She exhales in heat.

"Not yet." I pull us back on the bed, bending our position as she lays above me. I cup her clit and push her up a little as her feet are planted on the bed with her knees bent. "Bounce on me Ana." She puts her hands on my chest and starts riding my dick. I bend my legs and our bodies are at intense angle I hold her hips as a thrust against her. I blackout for a few seconds as I burst and cum inside her. I fall back on the bed and I'm dazed as I recover and breath. I open my eyes and see Ana cuddling on my side. She has her skirt off and is completely naked. I look down at my cock and it's covered in our fluids.

"That was amazing." I exhale in satisfaction.

"Come here." She turns me on my side and goes down on me. She lifts my leg up and deep throats me while massaging my balls.

"Shit..Ana Fuck!" I held her head and thrust into her mouth until I came. Watching her fuck me with her mouth turns me on hard. She comes back up to me and gets on top.

"How do you feel?"

"Good. Now it's my turn." She lays down as I sit up with the little strength I have in me. I lay on my stomach and get in between her legs. She opens them wide and she's leaking. I want to lick her so bad but I don't want to lower or chances at concieving. I move in and suckle on her clit. She reacts accordingly and holds my head down as I feast upon her. She squirts on my chest and lick the inner thighs. She shivers when she feels this and smile at her response. I move up to her and kiss her lips.

"Give me your tongue."

"Uh Uh. We're keeping that juice in there. You up for one more?"

"Absolutely." I turn her on her side and lay behind her. I pull her close until she's almost laying down. I put my leg in between hers and insert myself into her. I lay her leg down on mine and I start thrusting inside her. She wraps her arm around my neck and I hold her hand as I held her mound in my other. Ana cries in pleasure kisses me passionately. We go for almost an hour and we cum together hard. I pull out and fall onto my back. I feel Ana lay on my chest on her side. I put my hand on her stomach and kiss her softly.

"That was stimulating."

"I took some notes from karmasutra."

"You've been studying Mrs. Grey?"

"I have. Come. Let's get in bed where it's more comfortable." She lifts me off my back and we put on our robes. We walk back to our bedroom and the sun is just now setting. We get into bed and spoon with each other.

"Happy Valentines Day Baby."

"Happy indeed." I kiss her as we doze off into sleep.

I hear a gurgling noise as I start to wake up and it sounds like Teddy. I open my eyes to see him suckling on Ana's breast as she lies back in bed. Seeing her feed our son always makes me feel attracted to her more.

"Did we wake you?" She says turning to me.

"No, I don't mind seeing this sight." I sit up on my elbow and run my hand over Teddy's head.

"I went to go get our food and heard him crying on the way back. I changed him and he was of course hungry. He has his daddy's appetite."

"Not by half." I kiss her shoulder.

"I'm gonna put him to bed once I'm done feeding him."

"No that's fine. Take as much time as you both need. Don't rush because of me."

"But it's our night."

"Every night is our night as long as I'm with you. The three of us our what I want." I kiss her and she lays her had on my shoulder.

"Who knows, maybe next year I'll be doing this again but with a girl."

"Or a boy?"

"It's fifty-fifty."

"I'm joking. But I like the fifty with the girl too."


	24. Caught In The Act

"There's enough breast milk in the fridge to hold him over till tomorrow afternoon and the emergency numbers are on the fridge." I say as I put on my earrings.

"We'll be fine Mrs. Grey. I know the Do's and Don'ts. Go and enjoy the banquet." Gail says as she lifts Teddy out of his high chair. Nine months old and I'm still not used to leaving him for the night.

"Be good for Gail baby okay. Mommy and daddy will be home in the morning." I play with his cheek with my finger and he grabs it and plays with it.

"You ready to go?" Christian says waking in to get me.

"Yeah. Let's go before I change my mind."

"He'll be okay. We can go back if we get tired of the party feel." He kisses my forehead and puts his arm around me. He rasseberry kisses Teddy's cheek and he giggles. "Don't have too much fun without us okay Teddy?" He holds his hand and kisses it to keep him calm. "We'll see you in the morning Gail. Call us if anything happens."

"I will. Have a good night." We walk out of the house in our black tie attire. I dawned on an apple red satin dress that hugged my curves and my hair is curled while Christian has on his black suit and tie. We get in the car and I notice Christian staring at me.

"What are looking at?"

"You just look beautiful."

"My breasts are what look beautiful. You can have them later if you're good." I rub my hand on his knee.

"You know we're always impatient." He takes my hand and put it on his shaft.

"Easy big boy. I don't want any milk or cum on this dress." I roll my hand of him and move it to his cheek."But I wouldn't mind some in my mouth to keep me at bay." He smirks at me with delight.

"Yes mam." He starts the car and pulls out the driveway while I unzip his pants.

 ** _Fairmont Hotel_**

We walk into the ballroom of the hotel hand in hand as the music plays. The Annual BaySide Gala is held every year for Seattle's high and mighty as a charity ball and award ceremony. Christian is being honored tonight as the city's Man of Year for his charity work. We see all his business partners and we talk to countless people about different things. The husbands talk stock and politics while the wives discuss vacations and gossip. I down a few glasses of champagne as they babble their shallow topics. I'm used to attending these events and have gotten the hang of making it look like I'm actually present in the conversation. I walk over to the buffet table and sneak a chocolate strawberry in my mouth.

"Are you as bored as I am?" I turn to my side and see Kate standing in a purple dress.

"Thank God you're here. I'm drowning in babbling housewives." I hug her in relief of seeing her. "I thought you were still on assignment in New York?"

"I got back this morning. Mia send her love from Manhattan by the way."

"I still can't believe she works for Vogue."

"Well let's hope she doesn't roast me to hard for my wedding dress."

"You'll be fine. Have you guys heard from Grace and Carrick this week?"

"Not since they were in Venice but at least they're still having fun at their age." Grace and Carrick are taking a tour around the world in thirty days for their anniversary. "I had my final fitting with Vera yesterday and she's sending my dress over next week."

"That's exciting."

"And I picked the final design for the bridesmaid dresses. Don't worry I should you mercy and made sure you're going to look gorgeous. It should be t the house tomorrow.

"And you said you didn't want the Cinderella wedding?"

"That was until I found the perfect guy."

"And she did" As soon as she said it, Elliot came around the corner. He kisses me on the cheek and wraps his arm around Kate. "How's my nephew?"

"He's crawling around the house at home and misses his Uncle Elliot."

"Well we hope we come over for dinner this week if that;s alright with you guys."

"Of course. Why not come over tomorrow? e and Christian are staying in the city tonight but will be home tomorrow."

"Great. I can't wait to see the little man."

"Ladies and Gentleman, please take your seats as we are about to begin our ceremony." The host of the gala announces. We go to our assigned table and sat with Christian and the rest assigned. He talks through the gala's history and hands out the first few awards. Me and Kate were texting with each other with our phones under the table until they got to Christian's award.

"The recipient of the Man of The Year Award is someone who has not only been successful in the trade but also gave back to the community. This year's recipient has helped expand Seattle's business sector and donated to the Children's Miracle Network, The Rescue Center for Battered Women, and even created his own charity with his wife that aids in local adoption of children in foster care. Ladies and Gentleman, the recipient of the Man of The Year Award for 2013. Mr. Christian Grey."

We all applauded for Christian as he fixes his jacket. He kisses me and then stands up to go to the podium. He shakes the presenter's hand and holds the gold space needle statue.

"Thank you. I'm not usually the guy to have a speech for these things so bear with me." We laugh with him as he continued to speak. "I honestly want to thank the people who made me who I am today. My parents and my siblings who kept me up when I thought I was going to fall. My mentors who taught me what I know today. I especially want to thank the two people the have impacted my life the most. They have been motivation for everything I do and opened my heart to more in this world. My wife, Anastasia Rose Grey and my son, Theodore, who's at home tonight. This is something that I will truly appreciate. Thank you." I stand up and applaud him as everyone else clapped along. He is such a good man and I'm lucky enough to call myself his wife. He walks back tot he table and I kiss him sweetly.

 _ **Seattle Pier**_

"Yesss, Oh Ana. You're so tight for me." He says rubbing my clit, making me groan in content.

"Ohhh, So...Big..Oh Christian" I moan as Christian fucks me. I grip onto the wheel as I hold onto his hand on my stomach. I'm on his lap while my legs are on the sides of the driver's set. My back is pressed against his chest and my dress is down to my waist. We couldn't wait to get on the boat and I got on his lap and was already wet for him.

"Christian I want you to cum." I say with my head fallen back on his neck as I rotate my hips.

"Make me cum Ana." He's already made me cum twice tonight and I wanted to make him weak in his knees. I clench my walls as I pushed my ass back against him. He holds onto my hips as he he bites onto my neck.

"Come on daddy. Shoot it in baby"

"Ahhhh, God. I'm gonna cum." I feel him cum inside me as he jerks in my core. I groan in satisfaction and fall back against him. I put his hands on my stomach and he starts rubbing my lower belly. "That was so good baby. I can feel it happening." He says as he kisses my neck.

"I know. You were practically in my uterus that time."

"I never thought ovulating would make you so aroused." He says as he takes my breasts in his hands. He starts massaging them and I start to clench my walls again. He starts to get hard in me and we start kissing again when we hear a knock against the window. I immediately pull my dress up to cover myself and immediately lift myself off of Christian. Thank God it was foggy from the heat. A flashlight came in and I shield myself with my open hand.

"Oh, sorry Mr. Grey."

"Hey Eddie. We'll be getting on the boat. Sorry for the show." He walks away as Christian raises the window back up. I move over to the passenger seat and we readjust our clothing.

"Well that's a first." I say to him.

"Not a noteworthy one." He laughs off and I end up laughing with him.


	25. Binge Session

I lay Ana down on the bed as she kisses me. I stand up and take off my jacket as she slips off her dress. She sits up and moved to sit on the side of the bed and pulls me forward by my belt. She lowers me to my knees and undoes my belt, pulling my pants along with my boxers. She's so selacious and horny from the champagne and I'm not complaining.

"I want you to feel your cock at the hilt. Jerking off inside me and put a baby in my belly." She moans as she squeezes my cock in her hand. I groan and hold her hips against mine.

"I wanna make you shake when I make you cum." I groan looking down at my hard cock. I push her down on the bed and lay on top of her, thrusting into her body. Her tightness and my erection makes us both stimulated to where we don't want to move.

"Ohhh,Christian." She starts clenching around me and I grab onto the bed sheets as I let her grip me.

"Fuck! Make me cum Ana." I groan as pivot my hips forward as she clenches. I convulse and cum inside of her and fall on her chest. I kiss her from her shoulder to her neck. I kiss her on her lips and move her hair out of her face. "Damn that was good."

"God, you're so..." Her face turns still and starts panting her breath.

"Are you okay?" I take her face in my hands and she looks woozy.

"I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Do you feel nauseous?"

"Yeah, high ninties." She nods her head.

"Alright, let's get you to the bathroom." I pull out immediately and pull her up to go to the bathroom. I take her in and she immediately goes to her knees to lift the seat. She upchucks instantly and holds onto the seat for balance. I go to her and hold her hair back as she throws up her dinner and champagne.

"God I look hideous." She says lifting her head.

"You're not hideous. You just go hard on your drinks." I rub her back and she coughs up the last bits of her vomit. I help her up and give her some water to rinse her mouth. "Let's get you to bed." I walk her over to the bed and tuck her in the blankets. I put my boxers on and get into bed with her. She turns to me and cuddles next to me.

"Will you nurse me?"

"You need to rest."

"My breasts are full and I have to pump and dump. Please." She says to me, looking into my eyes. I can't say no to my queen.

"As you wish." I kiss her and move my lips down towards her breasts. I massage her breasts and there's milk proudly starting to leak. I put my mouth on her nipple and suckle on it while I massage the other. She starts to moan and holds my head in place, her way of telling me to take her in more. I move to the other one to do the same. I taste a tangy favor in her milk, most likely to be alcohol. She starts to move her hips and she stills when she reaches her orgasm. I move up and kiss her again and she's dazed.

"Give me your balls."

"How do you want them?"

"Inside me." I reach over and pull a trojan condom from the nightstand. I rip it open and run it over my cock so it doesn't get on her back.

"Turn over for me baby." She turns over on her stomach. I grab a pillow and put in under her stomach. I get on my knees and elbows above her and slowly insert my sac into her. Her wet tight core has me in knots. I grab hold of her hands and kiss her as she had her face laid on the side.

"When I'm done, I want you to put the cum in there inside me with your fingers." She groans to me and clenches around me. I bite her shoulder and erupt inside the sleath and she cums around me.

"You did so good baby." She says to me as she kissed my face from the side.

"I can't wait for this baby to come." I pull my sac out of her and flip her onto her back. I pull off the condom and set it on the nightstand to give her my fluid later. I put my leaking cock inside of her and rest inside her. I turn my body and rub her stomach over her cesarean scar as I moved. "I want to give you a baby girl."

"You better." I kiss her as we held each other during our love making binge session.


	26. Baby Talk

I wake up to the feeling of Ana hugging my body. I open my eyes and see Ana watching me sleep. I smile at her and sigh in relief waking up to her in my arms.

"Morning." I kiss her forehead.

"Morning. You sleep alright?"

"I did. I can still move my legs but I may need an ice pack for my dick." I tell her as she has her leg over my waist. She moved it and cuddled with me, softly kissing my chest.

"Last night was a real trek."

"You're really horny when your drunk."

"I never knew that but I think the leftover hormones and champagne are what made me so loopy."

"At least you didn't throw up on yourself this time."

"Oh gosh" She covers her eyes with the sheets and I pull it from her face."Hey, why so embaressed? I'm the drunk who barely got into bed hurt himself trying to take my clothes off."

"Did you really mean what you say last night? That you want to have a baby girl?"

"I did and I do. I know I said a girl would be the last thing to think about but to have one with your smile and your hair would be beautiful."

"Well let's hope that we have one coming." She leans over and kisses me. "If we do have trouble, and it's just in theory, should we try IVF?"

"If that's what you want then we can but I don't think we'll need to. We're both healthy and have stamina for making a baby."

"It may not be easy like with Teddy."

"Ana, we'll be fine. If it happens, then it's meant to be. We are going to have a starting line of kids."

"Let's start at two before we think about the next four." She says holding my face.

"Okay. You wanna sail out and have breakfast n the water?"

"Sure." We get out of bed and put on our robes to go out on the boat.

 _ **Grey Estate**_

We drive back to the house after having breakfast on the boat. We stopped at the local toy store and got Teddy a stuffed giraffe. He's loved to have animals amongst his toys. We get to the house and pull into the garage. We step out of the car with our bags and walk in through the kitchen to surprise Teddy. We walk through the kitchen and into the living room where Teddy is on his knees dancing to Paw Patrol while Gail folds laundry.

"Hey Ted Ted." He turns around when he hears my voice and instantly smiles.

"DAAAAH" He yells when he sees me and he starts to crawl over to me. I go up to him and lift him in my arms.

"Hey baby boy." Ana says to him and kisses his kisses his little hand."How was he Gail?"

"He was good boy. He slept through the night and ate good. He's just been playing all afternoon. Elliot and Kate called ahead to let you know they'll be arriving for dinner."

"Thank you Gail. We're gonna take him upstairs and hang out for a while."

"Alright. I'll start on dinner soon."

We walk upstairs and go into our bedroom. We set our bags down and settle on the bed with Teddy. I set Teddy between me and Ana and we lay on our sides as he looks up at us and the ceiling.

"He's getting so big."

"I know. It's hard to think he was in my belly nine months ago."

"Soon he'll be walking and talking."

"He's an over acheiver just like his daddy." She says as she rubs his stomach.

"Do you want a little brother Teddy?" I ask him and he blows bubbles from his mouth and burps.

"What about a little sister?" Ana asks him and he babbles while raising his hands up.

"I guess he wants a sister too."

"Looks like you won't be out numbered for long." I kiss his cheeks and he giggles. Ana hugs his little body and kisses his forehead. The three of us cuddle together and end up taking a nap.

 _ **Three Hours Later**_

I feel somebody shake my shoulders and I open my eyes to see two people standing over us at the side of the bed.

"You two are too cute." I hear Kate's voice and rub my eyes to see Kate and Elliot standing above us. I turn to look at Ana stretching her arm out and Teddy playing with his giraffe.

"How did you guys get in here?"

"Gail let us in. We're just glad we didn't walk in on you guys naked." Elliot says to me as he tosses a shirt to me. "I got Teddy a Seahawks jersey."

"That's sweet." Ana says looking at a the baby jersey.

"Thanks man. We lost track of time."

"Don't worry about it. Come on before dinner gets cold." He says.

"Always the hearty eater." We get out of bed with Ana holding Teddy and go downstairs to have dinner.


	27. Family Dinner

I sit Teddy down in his high chair as we all sit at the table for dinner. Gail prepared a grilled chicken and baked sweet potato fries for us while Teddy has his purred version. He still takes my milk but I'm going to stop breastfeeding when he turns one so having him on both is easing him into the transition. I spoon feed him his food while we all eat dinner. Christian and Elliot sat across from me and Kate at the table.

"So how's everything with wedding planning going?" I ask them.

"So far so good. Hard to believe we're one month away. The only things left to plan is the honeymoon. We're still trying to decide on somewhere. We want to do something that's different you know." Kate says to me.  
"How long are you guys gonna be gone?" I ask.  
"We want to be gone for three weeks to a month. Just to be to ourselves for a while." Elliot says.  
"What about Paris or Madrid? It's suppose to be nice this time of year and tourist season hasn't started yet." Christian suggested.  
"We were looking at either Europe or South America like Columbia or Peru." Kate says  
"Columbia is too dangerous for you guys to go. They still have the cartels over there."  
"I agree with Ana. Rich couple on their honeymoon is too easy for locals to try and rob you or worse." Christian replies.  
"Well I guess we're still at square one." Kate says as she ate her fries.  
"I would go for Europe and do a little tour de jour. Paris, Rome, Madrid, Belgium." I suggest.  
"That actually sounds cool. We are the adventure couple." Elliot says.  
"We are. I guess we're touring Europe."  
"AAABOO." Teddy babbles with his eyes wide open looking at us at the table.  
"Looks like Teddy doesn't want us to leave." Elliot says.  
"He really loves his aunt and uncle." I say as I wipe his mouth.  
"Speaking of that, when should we expect another nephew and niece?" Kate asks./p  
"We're just taking our time. Teddy is the prince of the castle and adding a new member to the family is a big decision." Christian says. I smile at his response as I drink my water. We just started trying and we want to keep it private.  
"Also, when should we expect to become an aunt and uncle?" I ask them.  
"That is open for suggestion." Kate says drinking her wine.  
"We're letting the cards decide and when it happens, it'll happen." Elliot replies.  
"You know mom is gonna go all emI don't have more time to live. I want to be able to see all my grand children/em on you for the next year right." Christian says.  
"Already expecting that." He replies and we laugh.

After dinner, Kate and I are sitting on the back patio enjoying the view of the lake. We have blankets covering ourselves as we sit in the lounge chairs. Christian and Elliot are in the entertainment room with Teddy watching a basketball game.  
"The view is amazing. This is a dream house." Kate says.  
"I know. I still get lost in there."  
"How are you going to fill this big house?"

"Well seven bedrooms. One for us, one for Teddy, a guest room. The rest can be for the next kids."/p  
"Look at you planning for the future."  
"Can I tell you something?"  
"Sure."  
"Christian and I...actually have started trying."  
"OH MY GOD." She nearly jumps out of her seat.  
"Keep it down, I don't want Christian to hear you. We just started last month and we aren't putting any pressure in ourselves about it."  
"Oh Ana, it's going to happen for you guys. You both are amazing with Teddy."  
"I know. I just want it to be healthy and happy."  
"With you guys as parents, that kid wins the lottery." She hugs me and we hold each other longer than we should but after all we've been through, we can't be pulled apart. We finally let go and grab our wine to make a toast.  
"So can I ask you something?" She asks me.  
"Name it."  
"Would it be crazy to ask you to plan my bachelorette party?" I'm surprised by the offer and that she would ask me. Then again, I am the married friend and it's my duty as maid of honor and best friend to do it.  
"Deal." We clink our wine glasses together to seal the deal.


	28. Bring Your Kids To Work Day

The alarm is going off when I wake up. I reach over to turn it off and turn on the light on the nightstand.

"Morning Mr. Grey." I turn around and see Ana looking up at me. I turn and hold her in my arms. I kiss her softly on her lips and her nose.

"Good Morning Mrs. Grey."

"You excited to take Teddy to work today?"

"I ironed and pressed his clothes yesterday."

"You got him a suit?"

"Just a dress shirt and pants. I thought the tie would be too much so I left it out."

"You cleaned his clothes? That's so cute."

"He's a future business man in the making."

"You're starting his training at ten months old?"

"I just want to show him his future workplace."

"Christian."

"What?"

"Whatever the kid wants to do, we said we'll support him remember?"

"I do. I just love being able to to provide for him and be an example. Somebody he can be proud of."

"He is and always will be. Now let's get our breakfast shot done before Teddy wakes up."

"Right now?"

"It's my day off and I have to go the whole day without you."

"Yes mam. I just need a massage." She smirks at me and pushes me onto my back. She moves down the bed to my waist and rolls off my boxers. I lie back and close my eyes as her mouth goes down on me. My hand goes to her head and grip her hair as I thrust inside of her. I feel her massage my balls with her hand and I exhale in pleasure. She rolls her mouth off me and moves off of me. She gets on her back and opens her legs under the blankets. I move to get onto my knees and in between her legs. I look down at her body and bite my lip. Her heaving breasts pushing through her night gown, her glistening legs, her dripping mound. I'm an animal that needs to have her. I turn her over on her stomach and she instantly puts her ass in the air.

"Ass down baby " I say pushing her ass down on the bed. I pull a pillow and put it under her stomach. I get behind her and push my cock into her. She groans and grabs onto the sheets. I grip her ass cheeks and she grips her walls around me.

"That's it daddy."

"Work that pussy for daddy baby." She raises her upper body and starts rotating her hips as I worked my length in it's motions.

"Uuhhh, I wanna feel your cum. Fuck me christian." I press my chest into her back and thrust into her violently until we're both moaning as we orgasm. I pull put of her and fall back on the bed. She cuddles against my chest and kisses my lips and cheek. "How was that?"

"God you're a stallion."

"I aim to please." I kiss her forehead. "Rest now. We need to make sure those little guys get up there. I'll see you later for dinner." I get out of bed and head to the shower as Ana falls back to sleep.

I fix my tie as I walk into the kitchen. Teddy is finishing his bottle while Gail is fixing a plate of breakfast for Ana.

"Good Morning Gail."

"Good Morning Mr. Grey."

"Are you ready to go to work with mommy and daddy today Ted?" I say to Teddy as I tickle his belly. I lift him up and burp him on my shoulder.

"His bag is packed and the car seat is strapped in."

"Thank you. I'll see you both later tonight for dinner." I take his bag and walk out to the car.

 **Grey House**

I work on my laptop as Teddy sits up on my lap with his pacifier in his mouth. He starts to tap his hand on the keyboard and types jumbled words on his document. "No no Teddy, that's daddy's important paper." He back spaces on the keyboard when the door knocks. "Come in."

"Mr. Grey, your 11:00 meeting is here."

"Send him in."

His assistant sends in his business partner from New York, dressed in a navy blue suit. Christian puts Teddy in his mobile standing chair next to his desk.

"Mr Grey."

"Andrew, good to see you again." He shakes his hand.

"I see you brought your apprentice with you today."

"Yes I have."

"How's the wife?"

"She's been well. She's at home enjoying her day off."

"I brought over the plans for the New York office as well as the proposed arrangements for the Coping Together banquet." He hands him the files and he looked through them.

"Have we've found a COO yet?"

"We're made a final list of potential candidates. You would need to discuss it with the board and vote."

"We'll have a meeting on Thursday and vote on Friday."

"Good."

"Waaaah." Teddy starts to cry and Christian is quickly to tend to him. He picks him up and hushed him to settle him down.

"Sorry about this, he requires 24 hour care."

"Don't worry about it. I have three at home and still struggle to stay awake. I'll see you at the luncheon this weekend?"

Of course, I'll see you then." He shakes his hand and Andrew leaves the office. Christian sets today down on the desk on his feet. He smells him and catch a scent of his diaper. "You need a changing little man." He sets Teddy down and grabs his baby bag. He takes out his diaper and wipes and had him changed in under a minute. Teddy was so calm and wasn't fighting him. He was relaxed and safe in his daddy's hands. "There you go little guy." He picks him up and puts him in his attachable carrier when the door opens and his assistant Kathryn comes in.

"Mr. Grey, you're meeting with the Med Corp partners is in the board room waiting on you."

"I thought it was at 1:00 ?"

"You scheduled it for 12:00 Sir."

"I'll been right in." He lifts Teddy in his carrier and attaches it to his chest. He holds Teddy's head as he looks down at him. "Ready to see daddy at work?" He babbles at him, making Christain smile. He walks out of his office and into the conference room with Teddy in tow. "Good Afternoon gentlemen. Let's get this meeting started."

 **The Grey Estate**

Christian walks into the house with Teddy on his hip. He hears the stove going in the kitchen and follows the smell of food. He walks in and finds Ana cooking dinner with an apron on.

"There's my two boys."

"Hi honey." He walks up and kisses her. Ana picks up Teddy and kisses his cheeks.

"How was your day?"

"Pretty boring. Teddy made it better though."

"I bet. Andy's wife called me about going to her charity brunch and told about your meeting."

"You've should've seen me in my partners meeting. I had Teddy in that chest carrier thing."

"You finally used the carrier?"

"Yes and he was a good boy during all the meetings."

"Well I'm happy to hear you both had a great day. I hope you both are hungry cause I made burgers."

"Burgers?"

"I wanted to be casual tonight. Steak burgers and sweet potato fries. Teddy's eating solids now so we can all eat together."

"Well any cooking of yours is amazing." He kisses her forehead and walk over to the table to have dinner.


	29. Baby Steps

"Christian I thought we were watching the movie?" I say as Christian kisses my neck as we lay on the couch watching a movie.

"We've seen this one already. Besides, it's our thing." He kisses my cheeks making me giggle.

"Teddy's in the other room."

"He's asleep sleep in the other room. We have a good twenty minutes." He starts massaging my breast under my shirt.

"Easy on the tits. This is my good shirt." I slap his hand away.

"Please, we haven't had sex in over a week. I missed you in New York."

"You had my pictures to keep you company?"

"It wasn't the real thing."

"Then we'll make you a tape."

"Please Anastasia." He kisses me sincerely and rubs my sides with his hands. He knows I'm a sucker when he uses my full name.

"Okay but you have to warm me up first." He gets in between my legs and moves my shirt up to above my stomach.

"Were you serious about the tape thing?" He says with a smirked smile.

"You have to convince me for that to happen." I say wrapping my legs around his waist. He lowers himself down and kisses my lip. He suckles abd kissees me as he goes down my body. He kisses my stomach when I look at the monitor on the coffee table. Teddy is climbing out of his play crib.

"Christian stop, Teddy is climbing out his play crib." I tap his head for him to get up. He sits up and turns around to see Teddy sitting on top of the crib.

"Oh my god." He gets up and takes my hand in his as we get up the couch. We run to the Teddy's playroom and get there in time to see him standing on his feet and holding onto the end of the playpen.

"Is he about to walk? " I ask.

"I think he is. I don't have my phone." He says to me. We get on our knees and motion our hands at Teddy. He turned his head and saw us.

"I got mine. Teddy, look at me. Come to mommy baby." I pull out my phone and start recording him.

"Come on Teddy you can do it." Christian held his hands out to him and cheered for him. Teddy starts to let go of the rim and his little feet begin to move step by step. He looks down at his feet and moves slowly. He gets closer to us and when he gets to Christian's hands, Christian lifts him in his arms. We kiss his cheeks and he laughs in joy.

"You're such a big boy now Teddy." I kiss his little hand.

"Good boy Teddy. He's growing up so fast." Christian says proudly.

"Eleven months old and he's already walking. I can't wait until he starts talking."

"At this rate his first word could be anything."

"It's going to be dada."

"And not mama?"

"It can be that too but his first word will be dada."

"Or mama or even Ana."

"So this is how we're starting this? Competing for the first word."

"We say it coming and besides, I'm most likely to win."

"Let's make it interesting. First word he says, winner gets excused of potty training lessons."

"It's a deal then Grey. I hope you're ready to lose." I say taking Teddy in my arms.

"I'm ready to win Grey."

"Baba" Teddy babbles.

" Starting right now. That one doesn't count.


	30. Awkward Anniversary

**April 2013**

Christian is at working hard at his desk late in his home office. He's about to go to his small bar in the corner for a drink when he hears a knock at the door.

"Come in."

"Good afternoon Mr. Grey." Ana walks in wearing the same clothes from the first day they met. Floral top with a knee length skirt and matching sweater. Knee High black socks and her black flat shoes. She has her hair in a frizzy ponytail and a light shade of pink lipstick.

" Ms. Steele it's nice to see you again."

"Same to you."

"You look the same as you did two years ago. Another anniversary to celebrate."

"I know. I never thought two years I would have a husband and a baby. I can't believe it still fits me." She says as she adjusts her skirt.

"You still look beautiful, same as you did before."

"Except I'm not a virgin anymore. Kinda wish you took me in your office that day."

"Are you putting ideas in my head?" He says as he pulled her close.

"I wish you had gone on your knees and gone down on me, showing how man's suppose to treat a woman." She runs her hands down his and stopped at his pants.

"You know all the right words to say. Is Teddy asleep?" He says to her as he is pushed backwards into his desk.

"Out like a light."

"Then keep going." He says taking off his white dress shirt.

"Then you would've put me on top of the desk and pulled my panties down." She unbuckles his belt and throws it across the room. "Took off your pants and fucked me so hard I couldn't walk." She goes down on her knees and and pulls his pants down. His election pressed through his boxer briefs and Ana bit her lip at him. He was instantly turned on and pulled her up on her feet. He lifts her and has her ass in his hands as her legs wrapped around his waist.

"We are taking you to bed Ms. Steele."

"Yes Sir "

He carries her up the stairs to their bedroom and they giggle trying to keep quiet. He gets to the bedroom and kicks the door to close it. He sets her down on her back onto the side of the bed and pulls off her socks and underwear. He gets onto his knees and pulls down his boxers. He takes her legs and kisses the inside of her thighs. He rips open her shirt and kisses her covered breasts.

"Get the dildo. I wanna feel you in my ass." He eyes light up in surprise and excitement. Ana has never raised the bar on their kinkyfuckery in a long while.

"Where is it?"

"In the bottom drawer." He reaches for it and grabs in out. He latches it above his length and puts some lube to make her comfortable. He lays her back down and eases the dildo inside her. He eases his disk in her second hole and Ana groans at the amplified pressure.

"Unghhhhh, Mr. Grey. You're so big." Ana moans as she grips the bed sheets.

"You're so tight Ms. Steele." He groans in her neck and bites leaving his hickey mark.

"Dada." Their eyes shoot open and they turn their heads to see Teddy standing in between the door.

"Teddy baby turn around bubby."

"Mama and I are just kissing bubby."

"Wawa" He points to the window where it's raining outside.

"The thunder must have scared him." Ana says in her mellow voice.

"Teddy go wait for daddy in your room okay."

Teddy stumbles on his feet to his room as his parents remained in shock of what just happened.

"I thought you closed the door."

"I did. It must have not shut all the way."

"Our baby just saw us having sex." Ana held her hands over.

"He's barely one and just saw us on top. His little brain can't process it all."

"He won't remember this right?" Ana asks him.

"Hopefully he need glasses later so maybe he'll just think we were sleeping."

"Oh God." She curls up and hugs him.

"We'll be fine. We don't have to worry about it until he asks about where babies come from."

"Okay."

"I'll get him back to sleep while wait here. I'll bring up some ice cream and chocolate for dessert."

"You'll look the door this time?" She says to him jokingly.

"Yes I will." He kisses her as he eases the lengths out of her. He unlatches the dildo and sets it next to Ana. "Don't finish without me." He grabs his sweatpants and puts them on. He walks to the door as Ana gets under the covers. "Ana?" He turns around to look at her.

"Yeah baby?"

"I won." He smirks as he walks out. Ana rolled her eyes with a smile and pulled the covers over herself.


	31. Road Block

Ana's P.O.V

 **Seattle Medical Center**

I wait in the doctor's office laying down on the table for Dr. Greene to come in. I look at my phone to check the time I have left until my lunch break is over. I don't know why I'm nervous over this. It's been almost a year since I gave birth to Teddy. My body has changed and it's normal. My uterus has changed so much in a year. There's a chance that it may be different for me to get pregnant again. Dr. Greene walks in with a clipboard in hand and glasses on

"So we examined your blood work, your blood cells and hormones levels are normal. We however need to talk about your ultrasound."

"What's wrong with it?"

"From what we found on the ultrasound, there are some things we found." She pulls out the ultrasound from my file and holds it up for me to see. "You see the little white dots on these two sides? Those are pocket cysts on your ovaries. Those are normal to have and are why you're experiencing cramps. You have some slight scarring on your uterus from your first delivery due to trauma."

Scarring? My C-section only left me with external scarring but I never thought about the after effects from the delivery. "So my uterus is immobile ?"

"You can still carry to term but conceiving will be challenging."

"So it's going to make harder for me to get pregnant again?"

"If it poses as the main problem, then we'll take the measures to find alternatives. You can explore IVF or surrogacy with a carrier with your egg and your husband's sperm. It's not impossible. We'll check back in six months and see where we're at."

 **Grey House**

I sit in my editor's meeting captured in my own thoughts while Jerry went through the quarterly recap and plan for the next one. I never thought of might not being able to carry a child. We've been trying for four months with no avail all while my uterus is roadblocking itself. I think about my pregnancy and the things I missed about it. I can't imagine not being able to go through it all again. As soon as the meetings agerned, I walk out of the conference room and to the elevator to talk to Christian. I can't keep this from him. He's been eager to have a second baby and wanting to have more children. I don't know how he is going to react to this. I walk out if the elevator and to the front desk to see if he's in. I hold a portfolio folder to make it look like I need to discuss buisness matters rather than it be thought of as a personal matter.

"Hi, Is Mr. Grey in his office? I need to get his approval over an editorial piece for the Tribune."

"Yes Mrs. Grey he's in his office right now."

"Thank you." I walk over to his office and open the door to see him on his laptop typing away. He looks up and sees me standing at the door.

"Hey baby. I wasn't expecting you."

"Is this a bad time?"

"No come in. What's going on ?" He gets up from his desk as I walk over to him. I set down the portfolio on a table and take his hands in mine.

"I went in for my one-year post op with Dr. Greene today."

"Is everything okay?" He starts to get nervous.

"Let's sit down." I guide him to his automan couch and sat down across from each other. "There was some scarring from my labor and delivery with Teddy. It may be the underline reason why we haven't gotten pregnant yet."

He looks at me in a frightened expression as if I had been beaten and bruised or my soul had been taken away. God I hope he doesn't think it's my fault.

"So you aren't able to carry another baby?"

"I can but it will make conceiving more challenging for us. I know you're dissapointed."

"Ana, I can never been dissapointed in you. Why would you think that ?"

"Because you've been so excited and hopeful for us to have a baby."

"Rome wasn't built in a day and neither is a baby in a month. There's going to be some road blocks but it isn't either of your fault or mine." He puts his hand on my face and kisses my forehead.

"I'm sorry for getting emotional. I just want for Teddy to be able to have siblings and for us to have a big family."

"And we will have that. It'll just take time. We've just been focused so much with so many things that we forgot to check in on each other."

"I think so too."

"We need to talk more."

"I know. But where are we going to find the time?"

"You know what. Let's call in at home and say we're working late tonight. Have the top floor to ourselves and just have some fun. Have some dinner. Maybe fun some fun with the cameras."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's make that little tape we've been putting off."

"You really want to have sex on camera ?"

"You promised me a tape. Might as well hold up to it."

Christian Grey, Man of the Year, is really wanting to make a sex tape in his whole office floor. He wants to be care free and have fun with his wife. I've never seen him like this before.

"Are you sure you want to do this ?"

"All I want is to have my wife and show you how much I love you."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Let's have another first."


	32. Private Office Party

Ana's P.O.V

I look up at the time and it's almost eight o'clock. Everyone has left already and the floor is completely empty. I get up from my desk and grab my purse to leave the room. I walk out of my office and press the button to go to the top floor. The doors slide open and I walk inside alone. I click the the "33" button and the doors closes. As the elevator goes up, I unbutton two of the buttons of my sleeveless pink blouse. I shift my legs as the cherry red thong I'm wearing is riding up my butt. The doors slide open and I slowly walk out as I look around to see if anyone is still on the floor. The cost looks clear and I proceed to Christian's office. I can't believe we're really doing this. We've never had sex in his office in the two years we've been together. I open the door and I see a mini picnic set in the middle office floor. Classic checkered pattern sheet with lobster bisc sandwiches, potato wedges, and to top it off, there was vanilla pound cake topped with whipped topping on the side. Mr. Grey is trying to seduce me the old fashion way.

"What is all this?"

"I called Gail and told her we were staying at the office for the night with a full quarterly review for us to go over." He says as he walks over to me and kisses me. "Teddy is all taken care of. I had Gail cook up some food and send it over to be dropped off."

"Well I wasn't as hungry. I thought we could go straight to dessert." I say running my hands down his chest, he starts to bite his own lip.

"Well Mrs. Grey, where do you want to start first?" He says while loosening his tie.

"The copy room."

"Really? It's like a hamster cage in there."

"But enough room to have me up against the walls, or the shelves, or even on top of the copy machine." I unbutton the rest of my blouse and throw it onto the floor, leaving me in my cherry red bra and white skirt. "I little big boss and college intern fantasy.

"Lead the way."

I take his hand and lead him out of the office. I look outside and checked that no one was here. We walk through the office floor and go to the copy room. He locks the door behind us. I hop on top of the copy machine and Christian is starting to unbuckle his belt. He walks over and gets in between my legs. He puts his hand on my cheeks and kisses me.

"God that never gets old."

"You're so cute when your trying to be vanilla." I say to him. He runs his hands under my skirt and finds the thong.

"Ana what is this?" He asks with glee.

"A little surprise."

He smiles and kisses my neck. He pulls them down my legs and starts kissing my inner thighs. I want him so bad, I can't deal with the teasing. I pull him up by his hair toward my face.

"No teasing. I want you now."

I pull him toward me and kiss him. He pulls down his pants and he pushes himself inside me. I wrap my arms around him as he starts to pound inside me. I arch my back hold onto the side panel. I feel my orgasm coming when the machine starts to copy our bodies. I moan as we cum together. He holds my back to keep me from hitting the wall.

"Where to next?" He says as he exhales and I laugh in response.

 _Two Hours Later_

We're on the floor eating our dinner after having sex in the copier room, the front desk, the board room, and on top of his desk. Christian had a blanket in his closet for us to cover ourselves. He's feeding my dinner as I laid on my side.

"So how are you feeling about the whole baby thing?" He asks.

"It felt like a shock off my feet. I kept wondering what I did wrong but the whole time I barely had control over my own body."

"You did nothing wrong. It's not the easiest thing to do but we will get to have our big and crazy family."

"Thank you. Come here." I get up and straddle him to the floor and onto his back.

"Oh we're going for round five?"

"Uh huh." I laugh as I kiss him and we continue to make love for another two hours before we fall asleep from exhaustion.

 _ **The Next Day**_

It was five in the morning when we woke up. We immediately get dressed and sneak our way through the office. We go down the elevator to the third floor where security is. He goes down and sees the security guard on duty asleep. Christian just sneaks in and gets the tape from the thirty-third floor of us. We sneak off and head down to the parking garage to our car.

We make it back home before sunrise and sneak our way into the house. We tip toe our way up the stairs and stop y Teddy's room. We open the door and see him asleep in his crib. I can't help myself to pick him up and take him back to the room with us. We set him down in the bed as we changed into our pajamas. Thank goodness we took the day off so we could rest. We get into bed and tuck ourselves and Teddy in. I wrap my arm around his little body

"He's so perfect." Christian says to me as he holds his hand next to his.

"Yeah he is. And his brothers and sisters will be too." I say looking at him. He kisses my forehead and we lay down together as Teddy slept between us.


	33. My Best Friend's Wedding

**_Ivory House, Washington State_**

"We gotta be quick before anyone notices we're gone." I say as I pulled my breasts out of my bra.

"Then we got ten minutes and Teddy wakes up in fifteen." He takes his hard length out of his pants and I open my legs wide in front of him. I grab his length and start to rub him up and down. I wasn't in the mood to get hammered so I settled for a hand job. He closes his eyes and starts to groan. "Uhh, that's it baby."

"That's it. Just relax and let mama do the work." I put my hand between my legs and lap up some of my juices. I rub it up and down his dick to give him more touch and tension. He grabs my thighs and starts biting my neck. I grip his neck while I continue to pump him.

"Oh God, Anaaa. Shit I'm gonna cum."

"Come on Christian. Jut let go." I whisper in his ear and it's enough to get him going. He cums on my stomach and slumps in front of me. I hold him close to me and fall back on the bed.

"Fuck that was awesome." He kisses the side of my head.

"Oh shit." I look down at my chest and my breasts are leaking milk. I'm fucking turned on now.

"Sorry, we got time for you to change."

"No. I'm leaking from my boobs. I need to pump."

"You already got some bottles in the bag for today. I could just pump for you."

"Or you could get in a quicky in five minutes."

"At your best friend's wedding?"

"They're out taking pictures. They aren't paying attention to us."

"Are you sure? You're ovulating soon."

"I don't care. I want to have trash wedding sex with my husband." I wrap my legs around him and squeeze his ass.

"You are quiet the minx Mrs. Grey." He smiles and kisses me as he pulls down my panties.

"I want to take the pills tonight."

"What pills?"

"The ones you got from Elliot's friend."

"The viagra?"

"Yeah. I want us to go crazy tonight."

"I thought we did that last week in the pool in Vegas." He says as he reminds me of the joint bachelor/bachelorette party for Kate and Elliot.

"You scared Grey?"

"No. I just wasn't expecting the fiesty side of you today."

"You can thank the two mamosas this morning."

"Did you eat breakfast?"

"Do you wanna talk about food or do you wanna fuck me?"

"Yes mam." He bends down and latches his moth onto me as he enters inside me.

 _One Hour Later_

I walk out of the elevator and head back to the ballroom of the hotel. Christian is still back in the room to make sure no one catches us. We got a hotel room for the night so we can take a break from work and Teddy. I walk in and see Kate dancing with one of her nephews. She looks so beautiful in her wedding dress and can't stop smiling. I walk over to her as the song ends and try not to trip in my blush pink dress. I straighten up my hair back into it's waves as I walk across the dance floor.

"There you are, I've been trying to find you."

"Just had to check on the baby. So how are you feeling Mrs. Grey ?" I ask as we walk outside to the outdoor patio.

"I'm on cloud nine. I still can't believe we did it. Thank you so much for getting me through all of this."

"Hey you got through getting married in a month, I owe my best friend and now sister in law."

"I wish we weren't leaving for our honeymoon right after the wedding. I'll miss Teddy so much."

"I love that you love your nephew like your own but IT'S BALI. Two weeks of nothing but exploring and non-stop sexepades until the morning."

"Holy cow Grey, you kiss your husband with that mouth?" She says as she's surprised at my words.

"I do more than kissing with him."

"Well marriage has really changed your attitude."

"It has and I wouldn't change it one bit. I know you and Elliot will be really happy."

"Thank you."

"There's the notorious duo." We turn and see Elliot and Christian walk up to us and stand next to each of us, handing us each a glass of champagne.

"What are you two talking about?" Christian asks.

"How much she's going to miss her nephew."

"We really are gonna miss him. That's why we're only leaving for two weeks to be back in time for Teddy's birthday." Elliot says.

"You guys don't have to do that. It's just the first birthday." I say to him.

"We're family. We love Teddy like our own. Besides, sooner or later, he'll have a little cousin to play with." Kate says as she hugs Elliot at her side.

"Cheers to the future." Christian says as he holds his glass up.

"Cheers." We clink our glasses and drink champagne as the party goes on behind us.


	34. Our Song

Christian's P.O.V

I walk over to the main table for the wedding party and spot my wife standing by my mother and a few other family members. She has Teddy in her arms and is kissing his sweet cheeks. I make my way across the dance floor and I'm so close to them when my phone rings. I pull it out of my pocket and see that's my doctor's office. I step off to the side and take it immediately.

"Hello?"

"Hello Christian. It's Dr. Reynolds. I'm sorry for calling on a weekend but I felt the urgency to call you."

"What's going on?"

"As you know, the semen sample you submitted to our lab back in March showed a below average sperm count. It's necesarry that you submit your follow-up sample by the end of the month to ensure that there was improvement or lack of."

Fuck! I've been putting this off for weeks out of paranoia and slight fear. Ana and I have had our individual check-ups months ago and I thought mine was fin until I was told my count was low. I changed my diet, exercised more, mastrubated less. All with the hopes of one of my damn suckers will finally land in my wife.

"I'll be ready on Monday."

"Excellent. We'll see you then." I hang up and turn around to see my wife walking up to me.

"Who was that?"

"No one. Just a contact from work."

"You're lying."

"How do you know I'm lying?"

"Your voice heightens up a little wen you lie.' Damn she's knows me good. "Who was on the phone?"

"That was my doctor. He asked about my follow up."

"Did you give it to him?"

"Not yet."

"Any why not?"

"Because...I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Karma. What if this is payback for being a sex addict asshole."

"Keep it down. I don't want your grandma to have a stroke." She pulls me out to the entrance of the reception so we can talk. "This is not karma. You are a healthy, red blooded male who is a good husband and father. And we are going to have as many children as possible and nothing is going to keep us from it."

"It's just hard to have a little faith sometimes when there's always a speed bump."

"Well they get easy to tackle when you got somebody with you." She wraps her arms around my neck. My ears get the sense of _Bewitched_ playing by the band.

"You wanna dance?"

"Out here?"

"Yeah. Maybe we could test out my boys later."

"Easy cowboy, let's just dance and well take it from there." We move closer together and wrap are arms around each other as our song plays. She rests her head on my shoulder and I kiss her forehead.

"I love Mrs. Grey."

"I love you too Mr. Grey."

 **Sorry for the short chapter guys, cut for time. I'm finishing the last two chapters and working on a possible sequel. Stay Tuned :)**


	35. Dr Ana Will See You Now

Ana's P.O.V

I run my fingers through my hair as I give myself one last look in the mirror. I took my blue pill during the reception so it could reav me up for tonight. I put on my glasses and button my white coat. I reach for the blue gloves and strap them on. I want to make this part of the night as easy and quick as possible and the role play has been really fun for us. I walk to the bathroom door in my black red bottom Louis Vitton shoes and take a deep breath before I walk out. I walk out and turn towards the bed to see Christian under the sheets, naked and sitting against pillows on the bed. I lean against the wall pane and hold my hand against it.

"Good Evening Mr. Grey. I'm Dr. Steele and I'll be performing your examination today."

"Hello Doctor." He grins in excitement.

"Now I see you're here for a specimen retrival today."

"Yes. I've been meaning to do so."

"Okay, well I first need to examine you groin area." I pull the sheet over and his erection sprung up to the air. He must have taken his pill earlier than me or he got himself started before I came in. "Have you already prepped yourself Mr. Grey?"

"I've taken some medication." He says smirking at me.

"Well we can go ahead and proceed with taking your sample." I reach over and grab the condom next to the specimen cup Christian was given. I rip the package on him and roll it on his member. I get onto his lap and had my lower half pressed against his upper groin to tease him with my surprise below.

"What are you wearing?" He asks in curiosity.

"Look down." He lifts my coat up and sees the strapped purple latches on me and the matching spongy material over my opening.

"Ana, What the-"

"It's a viberating butterfly. It's supposed to give you increased stimulation for maximum pleasure. Do you like it?"

"It's just really...odd"

"Says the man who's into anal beads and silver balls in me. Just try it."

"Okay, I'll try."

"And call me doctor."

"Yes Doctor Ana."

"Now let's proceed. Now I'm going to give an stimulate enhancer." I unbutton my coat and show him my breasts covered in black lingerie. I move up and got into position over his penis. I lower my body and my walls engulf his length. I reach down and press on the clit area of the butterfly vibrator. It's vibrations stimulate my labia and his balls. His voices hitches and his breathing speeds up. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes. It feels good. The butterfly is very stimulating to my groin."

"Alright, now I need you to pump into the butterfly and ejaculate into the condom." I bend my legs and lie down on my back, facing my lower region in front of him. He grabs my hips and starts pumping into me. His dick has only been this hard when we use the cock ring. I grab onto the covers and he speeds up his movements. My eyes start to roll back and I moan as my body breathe. I feel that my body is possessed by this erotic dominatrix. I lift my hips high as he starts to jerk around. I look up and see him biting his lip as his head is hunched back against the headboard. I move my feet to the headboard and plant them both next the sides of his head.

"Ana, GAHHD! My cock is going to burst whole." He grunts as the bed starts to shake.

"Keep pumping Christian. You need to cum." I move his hands to my breasts and he grabs them as he thrusts inside me. My back arches as I cum and Christian grips me as he cums with me. I flop onto the bed and my sight gets dizzy. Christian pulls out of me and falls back on the bed. I sit up and move up to his body. I pulled the soggy condom off him and moved over to the cup. I pressed it all the way to the rim and got his semen into the cup. He's able to fill almost the whole cup and his dick is still hard. I through the condom in the trash and lay down next to Christian. I spread my legs open and let my core breathe.

"Fuck that was good." I say wiping off the sweat on my forehead.

"Was it enough?" He asks me as he opens eyes.

"We need to do that again." He exhales as he catches his breath.

"We might need a second sample then." I move back on top of him and straddle him for round two.

 _Two Hours Later_

I'm laying on my stomach as Christian fucked me from behind with my knees bent on the bed in front of me. We've been fucking for hours and it' been exilerating. The viagra has him erection hard and his stamina strong. He's rolling his hips and can tell he's getting tired. I move my hand and take his hand.

"You want me to go down on you?"

"I want to cum inside you."

"Okay." I grab back onto the pillows and roll my hips back. He lowers his body and presses his chest against my back. He takes my hand and presses it against my stomach with his. He moves the other one to my breast and squeezes it. I turn my head and kiss him as he thrusts inside me more until he jerks inside with his last bit of cum. He licks my lips and runs his hand down to my pussy and rubs on the vibrating flap.

"You need to wear this more often." He whispers in my ear. I fall onto the bed and roll over onto my back.

"Nicely done." I say as I tap his chest.

"You put on quiet a performance." He says as he looks over at me. His dick is now deflated and dripping in our fluids. He moves over to reach in his jacket pocket on top of the nightstand. He pulls out a plastic bag with two brown wrapped rolls inside.

"Are those blunts?"

"They're cigarellos. It's wrapped tobacco with flavoring. I got vanilla flavor for us."

"Where did you get them?"

"Elliot had leftovers. I asked him to spot me some."

"We can't smoke in here."

"It's a smoking room. We can smoke on the balcony or in bed."

"You got a lighter?" He pulls out a lighter and takes the two pipes out of the bag. I pull the covers over us and lay on his chest as he sat up.

"Just the one time right?" I ask concerned.

"Just this one time." He hands it to me and I put mine close to his as he lights his cigarello. I take a wiff slowly and blow a puff out of my mouth.

"Well this is a interesting first." I say as I take another hit.

"And a last. This is just a recreation high. After tomorrow, we won't be touching this stuff."

"What made you want to try now?"

"I always restrained myself because of my birth mom. In fear of becoming addicted myself. I understand why she was so hooked because she didn't think she had anything to lose or to keep her clean. You and Teddy and my parents and our family, you guys keep me clean and are my everything."

"You are not your mother. You've grown so much and know your own limits. We will always be there for you. Teddy and however many kids we do end up having will love you always." I kiss him and our tongues come in contact as we pull apart. "I really like the vanilla."

"Me too. You know even this our only time trying all this stuff, we are most definetely going to use that butterfly again." He says as he wraps his arm around me and I laugh with him. I never thought we would ever be doing this but there's a first time for everything. This has been a interesting weekend.


	36. Happy Birthday Teddy Part 1

Ana's P.O.V

The alarm goes off and I reach over to my side to turn it off. I open my eyes and look at the date at the bottom. I can't believe today's the day. Teddy is officially one year old. My sweet baby boy has been with us for a whole year now. He's grown up so quickly and has changed both of us for the better. Being his mother is the most amazing blessing in my life. I smile thinking about all the memories we've had with him when I turn my body and see that Christian wasn't in bed. I sit up and look around to see where he was but I didn't see him around the room or hear anything in the bathroom. I get out of bed and go out to the hall to go see if he's in the kitchen. I walk over to Teddy's room to see if he was awake. I open the door and see him lying down on his back with his head turned to the side looking at the rays of the sun panning through the window. I walk over to his crib and he spots me in his view.

"Good morning birthday boy." He lifts his arms to me and I lift him out of his crib. I carry him on my hip and make my way out of his room. I hear sounds coming from the living room and make my way down. I turn the corner and see Christan blowing up balloons. The whole floor is covered with them and streamers were coming from the ceiling. We waned to do an animal theme for Teddy's party. I wanted something simple but Christian wanted to go all out for his first party.

"How long have you been down there?"

"Since seven." He says in a helium voice, making me laugh. "There's my beaming boy." He says making Teddy laugh as well.

"Haha, you know we have seventeen more birthdays after this." I saw walking through the floor. I kiss him and he kisses Teddy.

"I just want to make his first birthday special for him." His voice starts to go back down.

"That's sweet but you know the first three birthdays are about the parents." I wrap my arm around his neck and his around my waist. "You're really enjoying this party stuff huh?"

"It's fun doing all this stuff for him."

"I can tell. How about you give the birthday boy his breakfast while I keep the prep moving over here?"

"Alright then. Come here big man." He takes Teddy and they start walking out to the living room. "Oh if there's a delivery truck, just let them in to set up in the back."

"Set up what?" I ask.

"Just remember, it's his birthday." He says as he walks out tickling Teddy. What does my husband have planned today? I have the feeling today is going to be a circus, like an actual circus in our backyard.


	37. Happy Birthday Teddy Part 2

Ana's P.O.V

I put Teddy's shoes on his little feet as he dozes off during his nap. He's dressed up in his little explorer costume and he has a little hat to go with it. I set him down in his crib when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." I set a pillow under his head and turn his mobile on. I tiptoe my way out of the room and close the door behind me. I go down the stairs and run to the door. I open the door and see a guy standing in front of me and a half a dozen people unloading a truck on the side.

"Is this the Grey residence?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Sign here please." He hands me a clipboard that has a receipt. I look at it and see what was ordered.

"Woah woah woah. A cotton candy machine. Bounce castle and a petting zoo? Who ordered this?"

"Mr. Christian Grey."

"Of course he did." I go ahead and I sign the paper. "You guys can set it up in the backyard." I hand it back to him and he walks back to order his men to set up for the party. "Christian!" He immediately walks out of the office a

"Hey, I was just taking my last call for the day. You got me for the whole day now."

"Was it for a hot air balloon?"

"What?"

"Your order for the party just came in." I cross my arms.

"Oh right."

"I thought we agreed on a basic party."

"We said we could be a little extra."

"I meant like his birthday cake, not a literal zoo and circus."

"I thought you wanted to give him a perfect birthday party."

"I do, that's not what I'm mad at. I'm mad at you not letting me know what we were picking for the party. This is a lot."

"Why don't we go talk about this upstairs?"

"Christian do not try to distract me with sex right now. I'm too mad at you right now."

"I know your mad, punish me for it. We're about to have a dozen toddlers running around the whole house and we'll be exhausted by the end of the day. So this is half distraction and half needed." He says to me as he holds my hips. I look up at him and my hormonal self is so angry at him to where I want to vent my anger in our bedroom.

"You have twenty minutes." I pull him by his shirt and we walk upstairs to our bedroom.

Christian's P.O.V

"Oh fuuck!" I groan as I fuck Ana from behind, bending her over sink and griping her hips.

"Come on baby, fuck me right there." She moans as she holds onto the sink. We're going to be busy all day with the party so we managed to find time before people start to arrive and while Teddy is taking his nap to get a quickie in. Ana pushes herself off of me and before I could get a word in, she pushes me to the side and sits me down on the toilet seat. She straddles me and starts humping me like a stallion. Fuck, I'd be surprised if I don't get her pregnant this very moment. I hold myself up and grip onto her ass as we cum together. She moans and holds my face to her chest

"Damn I love you." I say catching my breathe. She leans forward and kisses me.

"Was you fucking me for us or you distracting me from the zoo in our backyard?" She says as she detaches herself from my groin.

"You said to stick to the animal theme."

"We had a list we agreed on and you over did it." She says as she cleans herself up and puts on her panties.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away and I just really wanted to make this party great." I say fixing my pants.

"I know you do. You didn't have the same as he did and you want to give him the world, so do I. But you have to give me a heads up before you do stuff like this."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone behind your back." I stand up and walk towards her. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her forehead.

"We're a team. You and me."

"I know and I won't do it again. I promise."

"Thank you. The petting zoo idea was really cute though."

"Really?"

"Uh huh." She kisses me and as she does this, she pushes me against the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"I have enough energy for one more go." I feel her hands go down my pants and watch her go down on her knees.

 ** _Saturday Afternoon_**

Teddy's birthday party is in full swing and everyone is having a great time. All his friends from daycare are enjoying the petting zoo and the bounce house while the parents are enjoying the barbeque and magrarita bar we have set up. The table in the back is full of gifts, half of them are probably from Teddy's grandparents and great-grand parents. Ana is going down the slide with Teddy on her lap and he's so elated. Just the smiles on their faces is enough for me. I see Elliot walk towards me with two margaritas in hand. He and Kate just got back from their honeymoon two days ago and made it here just in time for the party.

"Never thought I would see this in my lifetime. Christian Grey throwing a kid's party."

"Well a lot has changed." He hands me a margarita and I take a sip.

"I gotta give it to you man. I'm proud of you, you've really become someone who I really want to be as a father and a husband."

"Wow, I never thought I would hear that in my day."

"Well I guess we both finally grew up." Ana signals me to get the cake and I go inside to get the kitchen to get the cake. Gail is putting in the candles when I walk in. "Is everything ready?"

"Yes. All you have to do is light the candles."

"You need help rolling it out?"

"Oh you don't have to."

"No I don't mind helping. Gail, I know I don't say this a lot but thank you for all you have done for us and for Teddy. We wouldn't have gotten through this first year without you. You are far more than an employee."

"Thank you Mr. Grey. I love Teddy like he was my own and always will."

"Thank you. Now let's get this out to the birthday boy." We roll out the cake outside as everyone starts singing happy birthday. The cake is two tiers and has animal and safari designs on it. As the song ends, Ana holds Teddy close enough to where he could blow it and all three of us blow out the candles together. Everyone claps and cheers for Teddy's special day.

"Happy Birthday Teddy" Ana says to him. I kiss his cheek and tap some frosting on his nose. Ana kisses me on the cheek and we hug each other as we all celebrate our son's first year in this world.


End file.
